The Son of Lupa and Lycaon
by purplelittleninja
Summary: Perseus is the son of the Roman goddess Lupa and Lycaon the king of werewolves. He wasn't supposed to even be born as for Lupa broke her oath. Perseus is raised by the Hunters of Artemis and will Poseidon take an interest in the young werewolf. Takes place before and after the prophecy of the seven, a new prophecy comes to Camp- Half-Blood. warning! violence and adult content
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this has been going through my head for about three weeks and it's driving me crazy so, I have to write about it. **

Lupa runs through the forest with her strong paws pushing against the earth. She knew she had to get away before he could search for her and her pack. Her pack that she told to hide and run far away from Lycaon's pack to protect them. Her pack was to find the Hunters of Artemis to tell them about her situation of being pregnant with Lycaon's pup. She knew it was almost time so she ran in search of a cave far enough away from Lycaon. A cave was spotted in the distance, the she wolf increased her speed to make it to the cave in time. She made it to the cave just in time for he pup to come. As time went on her pup was born a beautiful little boy with fur the color of midnight, with red paws except for his back right leg. Lupa licks her pup clean as he protest with tiny whines escaping from his little muzzle. Lupa watches her son whom she named Perseus in wonder as he cuddles with her leg.

Time Lapse (three years) Lupa's POV

When Percy's eyes opened and they were bright yellow orbs with silver specks. Percy can never sit still even for a minute and I love every part of it. His wolf form will grow with is human form and will stop aging around eighteen. "All right Percy lets learn how to change to your human form." I slowly go through how to shift forms, he listens and holds on to every word I say. I held my breath as he transforms in a little three year old boy with raven back hair, tan skin, and the same color eyes as his wolf form.

"Momma what are these?" He holds up his hands then points to his feet.

I laugh "Those are your hands and feet Percy." I pick up some clothes I bought earlier and dress him in Jeans and a light blue shirt.

He looks confused "Oh..." A sound of paws hitting the ground that weren't from my pack.

"Percy shift and run! Run far away and don't stop for me I will find you when I can!"

He nods and shifts when I do "Mommy I am scared, I don't want to leave you."

"Go Percy that is an order! NOW!" He runs from the cave heading to the hunters camp. Gods I hope he can get there before Lycaon can find him. He looks back one last time before looking away and running as fast as his little paws can take him. I sigh in relief as his figure disappears in the tree line.

I run in the opposite direction to throw Lycaon's pack off Percy's sent. I keep running to make it to my pack so we can find Percy later, if Lycaon doesn't get to him first.

**Percy's POV**

I ran as fast as I could just like mommy told me to. My paws were aching from running for so long but, I have to keep going because I can still hear someone after me. I whimper as my speed decreases and the thundering paws are louder than before. My ears flicker back in forth as time slows down I am pushed to the floor. A grey wolf snarling down at me as I am pinned to the ground. _"Stupid boy! You can't out run us." _

My ears fall back and I whimper as he bites my front right leg. _"P-please don't hurt me!"_

_"Lycaon wants you alive but he didn't say unharmed." _He bit me a few more times before shifting to his human form.

He pulled out a knife with a wicked smile "Shift boy! I have to mark you as part of Lycaon's pack." I do as he says and regret it instantly as he drags a silver knife from my eye to my lip. I cry out in pain and he grabs my arm and twists it until he hears a *Snap*. "Shift back we are leaving." I shift back to my wolf form and the man did too. He snarls when I don't stand since he broke my arm or left front leg and bit my right. _"Get up lets go before the hunters come!"_

"I- I can't my legs are hurt." I hear shouts of girls and arrows fly into the grey werewolf. He howls in pain then collapses dead.

"Girls don't shoot the little one! I repeat don't shoot!" A girl with auburn hair and silver eyes comes walking out from the shadows. I lower my ears and give a warning growl. She stops and lowers down "It's okay I won't hurt you, let me help you." She slowly comes closer to me.

I growl once more but it comes out more as a whimper. Other girls run up behind the girl I growl at them and show them my sharp canines. The girl with grey eyes holds up her hand "Slow down your scaring him. shhh it's okay." She pets behind my ears and rubs circles lulling me to sleep. A whimper escapes me as pain radiates through my body from the bites. "Shh it's okay." Another girl walks behind me, I feel a little sharp pain in my back leg then darkness takes over. The last thing I felt was being lifted up.

**Artemis's POV**

I carry the little were-wolf to the camp. He couldn't be more than three or four years old and by his eyes I could tell he was a son of Lycaon. Although he was running from Lycaon's pack but why? Zoe Nightshade walks beside me "My lady why are we taking care of the ware-wolf more importantly, why was he being chased after Lycaon's pack?"

I sigh "I don't know Zoe. He is only three or four years old by his size and I can't let him die."

She nods as we enter the camp. I carry the wolf to the infirmary to get him healed. I lay him down and grab some hunters to help reset his broken bones before his healing begins. Zoe and Phoebe were the only ones willing to help the poor kid or wolf. I then start to realize the auburn fur on his paw, then it hits me. "Girls this is Lupa's son! Her pack told us about Lupa's situation and this is Perseus."

Zoe's eyes widen "Where is Lupa? Oh my gods Lycaon was searching for Perseus and he did. I hope Lupa is safe."

We all nod and look back to the little wolf sleeping soundly. We had to sedate him when we reset his bones back so he should be sleeping for a little bit. Zoe smiles at him and pets him before going to her tent, followed by Phoebe.

I smile and pet his soft fur wondering what his human form would look like. I know I have to take after him for Lupa and I will as if he is my own. Lycaon is an awful soul who uses torture to gain control over those who were rebellious. He curls up against my leg as I pet behind his ears knowing my wolves love it when I do it. I know I can take care of him until I don't need to anymore and I will help him learn how to use his human form more, since werewolf's don't learn how to change until they are three or four. I just hope he knows what each body part is or I will have no idea how to explain how to use hands without laughing. I watch as his ribs expand as he breaths in and out as he sleeps. I stand up and check to make sure his bandages are enchanted to change when he shifts to fit his human form, I walk out of the tent and smile. I know Kronos is rising but, I made up my mind that I will be like a second mother to Perseus.

**Okay! How was it should I continue or not? I couldn't stop thinking about writing this story and it was driving me crazy! No worries I won't abandon my other stories a scouts honor. Oh and Percy isn't part of Kronos's army or the prophecy amd there is going to be an OC for the child of Poseidon. I just had to get this out of my head. Well please review I would love to hear your thoughts even if they are mean. And yes I have terrible grammar so please if it bothers you, I am sorry. Well see ya until next time have a great day(s). **

**Love, Purplelittleninja.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! They make me so happy that someone reads my stories! I just had to update and expect more all this week since it's spring break.**

**Percy's **

I slowly woke up and see the girl Zoe petting my fur while reading a book. I have never seen a book before but mom told me about them. I mean she thought me how to write and read words that she wrote down but I have never seen a real book. There was a weird sound and voices coming from a small box that Zoe had. She must of felt me move because she looked down and smiled "Oh good your awake, how do you feel?"

I flicker my ears and look at the weird box that is making sounds that are really cool. I pull away and shift forms "What is that?" and I pointed to the box.

She looked confused "Oh it's an ipod and it plays music." Zoe must of saw my confused look. "You have never heard of music?"

I shake my head no. I sniff the air and smell something amazing making my tummy growl. I look at Zoe who laughs at my tummy. "Hungry? Well me to so lets go!" She grabs my hand and walks me over to where the delicious smell is coming from.

One of the other girls smile "Hey the little wolf is awake!" I slow down hiding behind Zoe's leg.

She looks back at me "It's okay Percy they won't hurt you." I look up at her and smell the warm scent of honey dew. I slowly move away and sit down at the table. I touch this weird thing with three sharp edges and cry out as it burns my finger. Zoe grabs the thing she called a 'fork' and looks at the burn marks. "I am so sorry I forgot that the forks are silver. Girls go get the plastic ones." They nod and run off. I sniffle as tear form my eyes. Zoe gets a wet towel and presses it to my hand. "Sh it's okay. I just forgot that they were silver."

"It's okay it will heal." I say to her to make her feel better. Each emotion gives off a certain scent so I know she feels bad. The girls come back and give me the plastic fork. I watch Zoe as she uses her fork to eat. How weird why not just pick it up and eat with your hands. I do the same as her and eat a pancake and my gods it's so good! I think I ate like five or six of those things.

The girl named Maddie laughed "Never ate a pancake?" She has light brown hair with honey golden eyes.

"No I haven't Mommy and I only ate meat." They smile and finish their food. I stand up and look around for something to do.

Zoe walks over to me "Want to go meet the wolves? I am supposed to watch over you until Lady Artemis comes back." I nod eagerly hoping I can play.

We walk over to the pack of wolfs and I shift into my wolf and run over to them. I yelp as one of the other pups around my size tackle me. His fur was a honey color "Hi my name is Sam." we can speak mentally to one another.

"I am Percy." After introductions we chased each other around and wrestled. Sam's sister who was named Winter joined in as we ran around the Hunters camp. Zoe and Phoebe laughed at us as Winter pounced on me and I face planted in the mud.

"Winter! You will pay for that!"

"Catch me if you can!" She goes bolting in between each tent. I chase after her with Sam right behind.

Sam calls out "Hey no fair! You got a head start!"

We circle all the way back to where Zoe and Phoebe are sitting listening to music. Sam, Winter, and I collapse from exhaustion and snuggle. My head was on Sam and Winter's was on my tummy. I closed my eyes listening to their heartbeats slow down. I fall asleep with my two new friends.

**Zoe's PoV**

I watch the little pups sleep until Sam and Winter's mother comes and picks them up to take them somewhere else. Percy wakes up and walks over to me with his ears flickering back and forth. He lays down and curls up in my lap. I smile and start to pet behind his head. I must of hit his good spot because his leg started moving like he was running. Phoebe walked up and laughed and started petting Percy. He growled when he opened his eyes to warn us to stop. I watched as he slept and I talked with Phoebe.

Phoebe runs he hands through Percy's fur. "I can't believe he is only three and his mom had to leave him to protect him."

I nod "I still can't believe he is a son of Lycaon, he is just so gentle and sweet." I take a deep breath and smell a nasty odor. I lean down and sniff Percy "Oh gods he smells!"

Phoebe laughs "We can give him a bath when he wakes up. I can't believe how small his wolf form is."

"His wolf form will grow at a human pace so it fits with his human nature and form." Phoebe nods. Percy must of been having a dream because he kept whining and moving his legs like he was running. Phoebe and I look at each other and bust out laughing. Percy jump up looking wildly around.

Phoebe yells "Bath time Percy!" Percy's ears go back and he turns around looking like he was going to bolt.

I hop on my feet and quickly scoop him in my arms. "Not so fast little wolf you stink so, you are getting a bath and that's final."

He projects his thoughts _I do not stink! I hate baths! _I smile down at him while I walk over to the river. Phoebe comes running with soap and other bath items.

"You are staying in your wolf form and we will give you clean clothes for you to change in after your bath." I sit on the ground and put Percy into the water. Phoebe start pouring water over Percy with a cup. He shakes flinging water all over us. "Perseus! No bad boy!"

Phoebe laughs and Percy growls in irritation _I am not a dwg! _

I look at him "You kind of are." I start washing out the soap. "Almost done and Lady Artemis should be back soon from her hunt."

Phoebe yells "Done! You smell much better now!" He looks over at me then Phoebe and pushes me into the river.

I scream "Percy!"

He shifts and a little boy is standing there laughing. I throw him some clean clothes "Go change!" He does what I tell him.

He comes back and yawns "Zoe, Phoe I am hungry." I laugh how he says Phoebe.

Phoebe smiles "Well lets get you some food pup." She grabs his little hand leading him to the dinning area while I go dry off.

I walk to the dining hall and see Lady Artemis holding Percy. I walk over and sit next to her. "My lady how are you today?"

She smiled "I am good thank you Zoe. How was he today?"

I smiled "Phoebe and I gave him a much needed bath."

Percy smiled "I smell much bettwr now!" Artemis and I laugh

Artemis pokes his little cheeks "Yes you do." We all laugh and start explaining the human world to Percy. Like music, TV, and what we do for fun. He listen to every word unless there was a weird sound that was to loud and he would have to cover his ears. I think he will be a great addition to the hunt when he grows up, Lets just hope his father doesn't find him and take him away. I have already grown to like the little wolf as if he is my little brother.

**Well how was this chapter? A little Zoe, Phoebe and Percy bonding time! I might skip a year after the next chapter but I will see when I write it. Please Review I would love to hear your thoughts. Well have a virtual cookie! Until next time have a good day(s)! **

**Love, Purplelittleninja.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I bought Little Big Planet 3 on the PS3 and I am in love! I am currently reading Frostfire by Amanda Hocking and it is really good and she is one of my favorite authors and I have all of her books. **

**Artemis's POV**

Perseus has been with the hunters for only five months and all the hunters love him. I once found Zoe and Phoebe cuddling with the sleeping little werewolf curled in between their legs, they had their hands tangled in his midnight colored fur. The other hunters would play with him like chasing him around or wrestle to get his extra energy out or to understand him better. He shows his affection or playfulness like a wolf would so sometimes it could get a little weird when he sniffs your neck and says what you smell like. I remember when he peed on Zoe because she wouldn't put him down oh you should have seen her face.

"My Lady! Lupa has contacted us!" Cindy who joined just before Percy arrived. Her father is Apollo my idiot brother who thinks he is older.

"What has she said?"

"She would like us to keep Perseus until it is safe for him to return to the pack since Lycaon is attacking, in search of Percy."

"Alright thank you Cindy." She runs out of my tent after she gives a slight nod.

I walk out of my tent only to see Zoe yelling at Percy and everyone else laughing. "YOU DID IT AGAIN! STOP PEEING ON ME!"

Percy who is back in his human form was siting in the grass "I am sorwy you squeezed me when you picked me up!"

I walk over and pick him up "Please tell me he was in his wolf form."

Zoe huffed "Yes he was and I did not squeeze him!"

Percy growls "You did too! Phoebe will agwee with me!" his body heat started rising meaning he was about to shift.

Phoebe smiles "You did squeeze him and besides it's fine he has an excuse for peeing on you. Besides he will turn four in about two months so lay off."

Zoe huffs and walks off towards her tent. Percy turns his head so he is resting it on my shoulder. "You smell like mommy."

I smile at him "And what does your mommy smell like?"

"She smells like the forwest with wild flowers. You smell like the forwest when there is morning dew." I nod trying to think about how I am going to teach him about the human world. "When will I see momma again?"

I sigh "I don't know little wolf but it's not safe for you to go home."

His yellow eyes darken "Is it because of my daddy?"

My eyes widen "You know who he is? And yes, it is because of him."

He nods his head and looks around "I want some food."

"All right girls! Lunch time!" They all get the tables ready and our cooks started laying out the food. We all ate and laughed about random things. I watch Percy as he listens to all of our conversations. He is not like his father like I thought he would be. Sure he looks like his father but he has his mother's caring and curious personality.

**Percy's POV**

All I want to do is run around and feel the grass under my paws. A whine escapes my lips as I think about running with my own kind and being in a place where I would belong. But I love my new family and Zoe. I run over to Winter and Sam. They turn around and tackle me.

_"Percy! Let's pway!" _Sam wags his tail.

Winter starts running "Catch me if you can!" I run after her as Sam tries to cut her off. We all end up hitting into each other.

"Ow..." Sam whines as he tries to push me off him with his muzzle. I stood up and shook my fur.

Winter started rolling chasing me around while Sam slept. "Winter please stop chasing me! I am tired!"

"Oh come on Percy we haven't been playing that long!"

"But I am full from eating so I am tired!" I stop running and shift forms. Winter whines and puts her small muzzle in my small hand. I smile "I will come back and pway. I promise." I walk around the camp and sit under Zoe and I 's tree. I shifted forms when I heard foot steps.

"It's okay Percy it's just me." Zoe walks out behind the tree. She was throwing a ball up in the air and catching it. "Want to play a game?"

I project my thoughts to her "What game?"

She sits down and smiles then throws the ball. "Go get it!"

Wait isn't that what dogs play? Artemis told me about different animals that humans kept as pets which I find awful. What kind of animal wouldn't want to live in the forest? I flatten my ears and growl "_I. Am. Not. A. Dog!" _I look over at the ball and whine, oh gods it looks fun to play with. I had to get it I couldn't take it anymore! I run after it and bring it back to Zoe.

"See you are a type of dog in some way of another so deal with it. And thank you for bringing it back! Good boy!" I growl at her again until she throws it again. Why do I have the need to get that stupid ball! I bring it back to her again.

I shift forms and gods I wish I could be older so I am taller. I hold the ball and throw it "Go fetch!"

Zoe glares at me "Not funny!" I laugh and plop down next to her.

"Zoe why can't my momma come see me?"

"She wants to keep you safe. Until you get big and strong you stay with us."

I whine "But that would take forever because I am three!"

Zoe laughs "Not for long because you will be four in two months."

I smell Artemis coming so I run over to her. "Artemis!" She bends down and lifts me up.

"Percy hows my favorite little boy?"

I rub my face in the crook of her neck. "Tiered! I pwayed with Winter and Sam!" My tummy growled. "I am hungwy too!"

"Well I guess we have to feed you." She pokes my nose and makes me sneeze. She puts me down and I go and hold Zoe's hand.

"Hey Zoe can we pway tomorrow with Cindy and Phoebe?"

Zoe looks down "We sure can." We walk down to the tables for dinner. I love eating dinner because I learn so much about humans and the weird things that they do. I even learn about Camp Half blood that I would be able to visit one day when I learn more about humans so I would fit in or as Zoe put it, so I wont get angry and bite someones head off when my wolf becomes stronger. Artemis was telling me that when I get older I could get angry and hurt someone but she wont tell me why that would happen, she said I was too young to know.

We finished dinner and Artemis made me go to bed. I hate having to go to bed when they get to stay up but Artemis said it because I am too little to stay up late. I want to run around at night and howl at the moon but it's to dangerous. My daddy wants me and Artemis said he is a bad man who kills demigods for fun. I don't want to be like that because that would make me a monster.

**Alrighty I have to say that this chapter was a little rushed but I want Percy to be older so expect a major time skip in the next story. I just wanted to show how much Percy loves the hunters and how he loves Zoe as a sister for future chapters. Well please Review I would love to hear what you think. Until next time have a yummy cupcake! **

**Stay awesome!, Purplelittleninja (^o^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright since I got tons of follows since my last chapter I decided to update! Helping me write this lovely chapter is my sisters dog Ellie the chihuahua mixed with we don't know what. (Both my sisters moved back in) Well here is a another chapter be warned a major time skip!**

**Disclaimer: I own non of the PJO characters.**

**Percy's POV age ten**

I ran through the forest following a fresh scent of a hellhound group with the hunters closely behind. My huge paws trampled through the thick underbrush. I am happy to say I finally had my huge growth spurt so my wolf form is the size of a normal adult wolf so Zoe can no longer carry me around. I slowed down for the girls to catch up until I heard a growl that I know didn't come from a hellhound. I look back towards the very slow hunters which was my mistake. A huge brown werewolf comes crashing into me. His jaws snap at my neck and I quickly roll out of the way. This is such an unfair fight because he is huge! I reach for his front leg and tear through muscle making him yelp in pain.

"Enough boy! You are coming with me!" I didn't like the sound of that because there is no way in hades that I am going anywhere with him!

"I don't think so." I jump in the air and crash him into the ground with our jaws snapping trying to find something to bite. I yelped as he dug his teeth into my back tearing though muscle and dislocating some ribs. I twist out of his grip and bit his already injured leg. We rolled around with our jaws snapping, trying to find a weak spot. _Where are the freakin hunters! _They must have heard our fight and started running in our direction.

"What do you want with me!" I growl as he jumped on me and pinned me to the ground.

"I don't want you, your father does. You are just making this harder for yourself." He shifts and replaces the brown wolf with a man with brown hair and blue eyes holding a syringe filled with some kind of liquid. I quickly shift and start pushing his arm away that is holding the syringe. Damn this guy is strong!

"Why does my father want me?" I growl in frustration as he starts pushing down on my arm harder.

"You are his son and the eldest of his children to take control of his pack. He wants you to be broken in and be tamed since your mother hid you." Wait did he say eldest of his children?

"Wait I have a sibling?"

"Yeah a sister who is eight." I have a sister who is alone with Lycaon and no one to protect her. I couldn't keep his arm away from me and he plunges the syringe in my neck. He smiles "See that wasn't so hard now was is?" My eyes start closing and blackness fills my vision. The last thing I remember was Zoe running in the clearing and shooting my attacker, killing him.

* * *

Percy's POV

I slowly took a deep breath to smell the air and smell a hot day in the summer and the forest with wild flowers. Artemis and Apollo's scents. Why is Apollo here oh yeah I was attacked. I feel pain radiate through my body making my muscles tighten and untighten.

Artemis's voice that has calmed, yelled, or just giving me motherly advice radiated through the room "How is he?" I slowly open my yellow eyes to find her running her fingers in my hair.

"I have to reset his ribs before they heal wrong. Oh good he is awake this will be fun." He says sarcastacly. Wait... reset my bones oh gods the fates must hate me! Apollo looks down at me "Well lets get this over with. Please just don't bite me."

I roll my eyes "No promises instinct might take over." Artemis laughs while Apollo only frowns. He puts his hands on my petruding ribs making me cry out in pain.

"Sorry kid this is going to hurt very badly." He adds more presser and I could feel my ribs moving back to where they are supposed to be, all I could do was scream. For what seemed like hours Apollo finally finished moving my ribs back in place. "All right I am going to wrap around your ribs and close up your back wounds." Once he finished he gave me some sort of medication for pain. He turns to Artemis "his body heat will burn up the medication in an hour so have some one here at all times for when the pain killers stop working."

"Thank you brother."

"No problem little sis." Apollo flashes out leaving Artemis and I in the tent. Holy crap I feel like my body on fire because it's trying to heal itself.

"Percy what happened?"

I tell her how Lycaon is searching for me and everything about the fight. I told her I have a sister who is eight "I have to get her away from my father. What do I do because the werewolf said he would hurt the hunters if I didn't go with him."

Artemis listened and held on to every word "Well he can't have you because you are my little boy and I raised you since you were three, so. You. Are. Mine." I smile at her remembering when she made herself look older so she could be age appropriate for a mom.

"And you are a great mother just so you know." I gasped as pain racked my body.

Artemis has a concerned facial expression "You should try and get some sleep." She rubs circles on my forehead which aways helped me fall asleep when I was little. I close my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep.

Authors note:

All righty so how was this chapter? What will happen with Percy and Lycaon? I know not my best chapter so I will add more of an explanation in the next chapter. This chapter is leading up to the plot since I really want Percabeth and some fun stuff at Camp Half Blood! So should Percy be a bad ass later on when the time comes for him to go to Camp Half blood? Remember he isn't part of the first two prophecies so he goes to camp after both of those. Well please review I would love to know what you think.

Stay awesome, purplelittleninja.


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty** a new chapter coming up! I hope you like it! Thank you so much for the follows and reviews! And it's decided Percy will be a bad ** at camp half blood which will hopefully be in three to four chapters from now! Whoooo! I want Camp-Halfblood and Percabeth soon. **

**Zoe's PoV**

We all sat around the tent that Percy was being treated in. All we could hear was his painful cries as Apollo reset his bones. I looked down and still had his blood stained on my skin then looked at all the other girls who helped carry Percy to the camp had blood all over them. Phoebe cried on my shoulder as we waited and listened. His screams finally stopped and Apollo flashed out leaving us in silence. I grabbed Phoebe and walked into the tent to see how Percy was doing. Artemis was rubbing circles on his forehead which always seemed to calm him down.

She looked up and smiled at us "He will be fine but he will be in a lot of pain for awhile and his pain medication will last only an hour before we have to give him more. Do you girls want to stay with him?"

Phoebe smiles "yes my lady." She stood up and kissed his forehead before leaving us. Phoebe and I sat down next to the bed and watched him sleep.

"Do you think Lycaon is trying to take Percy away?" I ask Phoebe.

She shruggs "Yeah I mean Percy is the product of the most powerful werewolves. Lupa is going to come when he turns twelve or thirteen. She said he should be safe to return to the pack."

I look down at him "I don't want her to take him because he is family now." His breathing started picking up like his body was registering the pain. "Calm down Percy you will make it worse."

He groans "I feel like I got hit by a truck." He started sweating.

Phoebe laughed "That is a good analogy but you got hit by a werewolf on staroids."

"Hey Phoebo glad to know that you care."

I start laughing "Phoebo?"

He smiles "Yeah it's a nickname I just came up with." His smile turns into a grimce.

I frown "Shut up because your making your pain worse."

"I love you too Zoe. Hey Phoebe why were you crying and don't lie I can smell the salt from tears."

She rubs behind his ear even though he is in human form "I was worried about you little wolf." He closes his eyes making a wolfish noise before crying out in pain.

I stood up looking for the medicine "Hold on Percy I am looking for your pain medication." I found it and gave it to him.

"Thanks Zoe." He slurs before grunting in pain.

Phoebe rubs her fingers on his forehead. "Go to sleep mutt because you need to heal."

He opens one eye "Don't call me mutt." His words start slurring and he fell asleep.

I sit back down next to Phoebe "What are we going to do with Lycaon? How are we going to keep Percy safe?"

Phoebe looks up "I have no idea. I guess it's going to be a wait and see kind of thing."

Line Break!

Percy's PoV

Gods the fates must really hate me. I was never supposed to be born so they maybe punishing me for being born. My body feels like it's on fire but that means I am healing so thank gods for being a werewolf. I have been in this tent for a week and my wolf was scratching at my human shell to be free. My skin is itchy and the need to run is driving me crazy. I slowly sat up and stood.

"What in Hades are you doing!?" Zoe comes barging in.

"I have to run I haven't shifted forms in a week and it's driving me crazy!"

Zoe grabs my shoulders and forces me to sit down "You aren't full healed so no."

I growl in irritation "I need to! It's like the wolf inside is trying to claw it's way out of my human form. My natural form is the wolf not human! I. Am. Going!"

Zoe stairs down at me and I growl again. "Perseus! Don't you dare growl at me!"

I stood up and pushed past her. I started running then shifted into my wolf form. I sigh mentally in relief and run into the woods to hunt. Being stuck in my human form made my wolf side very agitated so I will have to be careful to not explode on anyone at the hunters camp. Running is exhilarating as a wolf. The sounds, smells, and the feel of the forest beneath my paws felt great. I smelt a herd of deer near by and run in the direction of the delicious smell. I killed a female and ate. I stopped when I heard leaves rustle. A charcoal wolf came baraling towards me at full speed. I howled and charged to meet the werewolf at full force. Not in my best judgment I might add. Our jaws snapped at each other to find a weak spot until another werewolf that was cream colored knocked into me, pushing me to the ground. The charcoal one shifted forms holding the same kind of syringe as the last attacker had. The cream colored wolf kept fighting me until I yelped in pain as the other pushed the syringe into my neck.

He laughed "I thought this would've been more challenging because this pup is the child of Lycaon and Lupa! Thanks James we should take him to Lycaon now. He should be well sedated."

James shifted "Alright let's go!" I couldn't keep my eyes open and let the darkness take over. The last thing I remembered was bing lifted and carried. Oh gods I should have listened to Zoe and stayed at the hunters camp. I guess I will meet my father Lycaon a werewolf with only blood on his mind for he hunt demigods as a sport.

**yay! A chapter is up and done! Kind of short but the next one will be longer I promise. What will happen with Lycaon and Percy? Should Percy be there when Zoe dies or not later in the story? Please review I love to hear all of y'all's thoughts. School in the morning ick! Until next time have a good day a school or work! **

**Love, Purpllittleninja **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so every weekend for a month is booked up with wedding stuff and school has been a pain in the butt. I am very happy because I walked for the very first time in over a year in physical therapy! Now enough of me babbling, onward to the chapter!**

**Percy's PoV**

My senses slowly came back to me after have that sedation injected into me. I slowly opened my eyes only to see a small dark room and my wrists were chained to the floor with just enough room to walk in a small circle. I groan as the door opens and light pours into the room. A man with black hair and who was very tall.

He clapped "Well it's finally nice to meet you Perseus, your mother hid you well by choosing the Hunters."

I watch him closely "why am I chained?"

He smiles " You have been corrupted son by living with those awful hunters, you need a little breaking in before you become my son. Your sister of yours is weak but unless you aren't I will let her live." I clenched my teeth and a warning growl rumbles in my chest. No ones life should be put on the line like that especially my sister, even though I don't know her yet. He clapped his hands "Good you at least have a fighting spirt in you."

He leaned over to me and took my face in his hands, he ran his finger down the scar that ran from my temple to my lip. I yank my face out of his grip. He snapped his fingers and the door opened, two other werewolves walked in carrying very sharp looking silver items. I could feel my wolf scratching at the surface but I couldn't shift, it was almost like something was holding it back, it was very uncomfortable.

My father smiles "Ah I see that the chains are working well. Isn't it uncomfortable, almost feels like your wolf is agitated but can't be released?" I answered with a growl and flashed my sharp teeth.

He turned to the other werewolves and grabbed a knife then slowly walked back to me. "So how old are you now Perseus?"

"Ten why?"

He snorts "only a pup, I guess I will go easy on you, don't want my eldest child to die on me."

I laugh "nope we wouldn't want that, I like living." He only smiled then he sent his arm downward stabbing my leg. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't cry out in pain. A small whimper slipped from my lips when he dragged the knife down my leg. I know I will have a scar after this because everything he used was made with silver.

"Go get the post!" He barked at the other two werewolves and they obeyed. When they came back in they were carrying a huge wooden post with chains on top to hold my wrists. The wolf was snarling inside warning me of danger, I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as they pulled me over to the post. I tried pulling away but my leg was throbbing from the knife wound. They pushed me to my knees and chained my wrists on the sides, with my back facing Lyacon. "Remove his shirt and get me the whip!"

I squeezed my eyes shut prying to the gods that this is a dream. My shirt was cut off and my muscles tightened as I waited for the whip to make contact with my skin. I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't cry out as the whip made contact with the skin on my back. This went on for hours and all I could think about was how Zoe would be telling me 'I told you so' if I ever saw the hunters again.

My father stops and walks over to where my face was "this is what you have to look forward to every day unless you obey me as your Alpha."

I move my eyes up to meet his "you will never be my alpha or family."

He growled and pulled my head up "I would be careful on what you say or do because I have a group waiting for my orders to attack your precious little hunters." I looked at his face looking for any indication that he was lying. He stood up and walked out leaving me to my thoughts. I felt the tears well up behind my eyes as my back started throbbing and blood ran down my skin.

Zoe's PoV

We searched every where for Percy but could only find his paw prints along with shoe prints from different people. I started to panic as my thoughts jumped to the worst scenario, Lycaon finally found him. I ran back to camp with Phoebe to tell everyone the news. I felt tears fall down my face as the thought of my little wolf was with Lycaon and most likely in pain. He is my little brother that I never wanted but love so much and hey maybe a werewolf with a short temper but he is my little werewolf. I finger the scar of the bite wound Percy gave me on a full moon and well I pissed him off, he lost his hold on his human side and bit my arm. When I got to camp I went to Artemis to tell her what we found. I walked into her tent "My lady."

She turned around with a smile that soon faded "Any news about Perseus?"

I felt tears well up "We think Lyacon took him." I never really saw my Lady Artemis cry until now she kept saying my baby boy over and over again before she calmed down.

She looked straight into my eyes "We will get him back Zoe but I don't want him in any danger knowing Lycaon, he would kill Percy without a second thought."

I nodded and sniffed as I walked out. Phoebe was crying when I walked out of the tent and I walked over to her "we will get him back Phoebe I promise."

She nodded "still I feel like he might be in pain or afraid. He is only ten and he is like our little brother."

I pulled her in a hug "I know me too but we will get him back." Hopefully but I didn't say that to her.

I look up at the sunset and thought of the time Percy said goodbye to the sun and his smile when the moon rose. Yes, he got mood swings when the full moon was coming up, but I loved every second of him running around and always getting into trouble. I retired to my tent and cried myself to sleep, knowing my little wolf is gone and most likely hurt. My last thought was that I was going to kill Percy myself for not listening to me when I find him, gods he can be a real idiot sometimes.

Line Break!

I hate dreams when they are demigod dreams.(lees justnsay she can hace desmigod dreams.) I san Percy chained to a Wooden post with blood running down his back. He was mumbling under his breath "I'm sorry" over and over again making my heart break. The door opened and Percy rose his head and growled.

Lycaon walked over to him with smile on his face "I only want to talk."

Percy growled again "I don't want to talk to you."

Lycaon frowned "I was going to offer you a little proposal. If you submit under my rule I will let your sister stay alive and if you fail to do so the eight year old will die. You have a week to accept my offer but until then you will stay here an every day like I said before I will come back." With that he left Percy who was struggling against his chains.

I woke up with a gasp, I kept taking deep breaths of air to calm my fast beating heart. I kept saying to myself "Percy is alive not great but alive and that's all that matters." I ran out of my tent to find Phoebe and Lady Artemis to tell them of my dream.

**Okay I know it's been a long time of me not updating but I had band practice every week but I just finished contest today so I should be free if I have no wedding stuff for my sister. This chapter took a really long time to wirte because of a huge writers block so please forgive me. please review I would love to hear what you think.**

**Stay awesome, purplelittleninja**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty new chapter coming up! I have been thinking about this story almost every day on what should happen so its time to put it on paper or computer now. Please forgive me for slow updates so just expect slow updates until summer time so school wont get in the way.**

**Percy's POV**

Pain was all I felt, my back throbbed and blood was still sliding down my body. It has been three days since I've been here and four more to go until the deadline of choosing to be in my fathers pack. Two days until the full moon, the most painful shift every werewolf has to endure. My wolf laid restless beneath my human shell, the weak and helpless shell.

The door creaked open as Lycaon entered the room with a sinister smile plastered on his face. I cringe when I see the whip and a small knife in his hands. My body tenses with anticipation for the whip to make contact with my soft flesh. When the whip made contact I cried out in pain. Tears were sliding down my face as my back pulsed with pain.

I heard Lycaon take a deep breath "don't be weak! You worthless pup!"

I closed my eyes tightly 'worthless', that's what I mean to my own father... Worthless is what I have been down graded to. I closed my eyes and counted to ten, when I open them I won't show emotion. I know I have to and when he leaves then I can break down without being punished.

"Being brave hmm?" He snapped his fingers and his two henchmen came in "pull him up I want to see his face!" He barked the orders out and they sting like venom. My eyes snap open when I was pulled to my feet, well more like air since I am still really short compared to them. Lycaon's eyes shined like a pup running in the forest for the first time as he lifted a small knife. His arm pulled back and came quickly down embedding the knife in my chest. I cried out as he pulled the knife down.

Once they were finished or bored with torturing me they left me laying on the cold ground. My mind is my worst nightmare, I could only think of the hunters and never seeing them again. I truly think I am going die here in this small jail. I closed my eyes and kept repeating "I'm sorry." Over and over again to Zoe because I didn't listen to her.

*Time skip*

They left me alone for two days and today is the full moon when you are forced to shift no matter what. Lycaon came in and chained me to the post again, but no 'punishment'. He took my head in his hands "have fun tonight. You will be in a world of pain." The glint in his eye told me he wasn't lying.

I looked into his eyes and lowered my head in submissiveness doing the one thing I know I will regret "I will join your pack and accept you as alpha." I hate making this decision but I will do anything to be in a different position than I am in now.

He only laughed "good but your not out of the dog house yet. You will be released tomorrow after the full moon."

My head snaps up and my eyes go wide "but I did what you said! You promised that I would be let out if I submit under your rule!" He stood up and walked to the door "no please don't leave me here! I won't be able to shift in these chains, I wanna run with the pack! Please!"

He turned around to face me "have fun the moon shall rise soon." He slammed the door shut and tears streamed down my face. Sobs escaped from my lips as the darkness of the room consumes me.

I don't know how long it was until the moon rose but my body was in war with itself. My bones trying to form into one of a wolf's but no avail. I screamed for hours as my body was stuck in transforming mode and it hurt like Hades. I could feel all my senses enhance even stronger than a normal wolf, the power of the full moon gives us strength and enhances all of the senses. Yes this maybe the most painful change because the wolf comes out pushing your human side out yet, it's the most thrilling. The only thing I truly hate about the shift is that you lose your clothing because you don't think about them as you shift since its a forced change. My muscles were shaking and sweat dripped down my skin as the pain consumed me, I could only scream. My only thought was, when will this end?

**Zoe's POV**

We have searched everywhere for the little wolf. Percy was gone and injured in Lycaon's hold. The one thing I do know is Lycaon wouldn't kill his eldest son who is the only one to take over the pack without having competitions of who gets the pack. Lycaon is smart, knows how to deal the cards in his favor. Phoebe and I retired to our tents well more like ordered to by Lady Artemis. I knew if I fell asleep the dreams will come and haunt me. I closed my eyes and sleep takes over.

Percy was chained to the post screaming as his muscles rippled as they tried to change forms. I have seen the full moon shift and it's scary to think of how painful it looked. I knew he should have shifted already but I am guessing the chains have something to do with it. All I could see was his bloodied and scared body and him screaming in pain. His sweat was making the dried blood run down his body.

I woke up with a start drenched in sweat. My heart racing and blood rushing in my ears. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried. Phoebe walked in and sat next me, pulling me into a hug.

She rubbed circles on my back "we will find him Zoe or he will find us. He always has when he got lost chasing a rabbit or squirrel. Also he is strong, the product of Lupa and the first werewolf ever to be made. I know he will survive."

I look up at Phoebe "how do you know what to say? And I know he will survive Lycaon isn't stupid enough to kill his eldest living son for the sake of the pack. But I had another dream and it wasn't pretty."

She looked puzzled "what happened?"

"Percy was chained to those chains that don't let a werewolf change and its a full moon. The forced shift and he can't. His body was almost at war with its self causing him a lot of pain. I can't get his screams out of my head."

She nods her head slowly "don't worry. He will be fine." She stood up to leave "try to get some rest okay?" With that she walked out leaving me to my thoughts. We will get you back Percy, I promise. The only question is when and how.

**Alrighty guys there you go. I hope you liked it. Please review I would love to hear or read all your crazy or wonderful thoughts or ideas. well I think I am done writing for the night. Have a good day(s). **

**Love, Purplelittleninja**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aright new chapter coming up! I have had coffee and a Monster so I am wide awake! I decided to type outside and ran into a spider web so lets just say I took a shower and had my dad check for any more spiderwebs before I went back out. (Yes I did scream a little bit. I am deathly afraid of spiders).**

**Percy's POV**

The sun finally rose and the pain is gone. My heart was pounding in my chest and my body quaking. All I could do was breath but even that caused pain. The door creaked open and the sunlight rushed in. Blinking rapidly to rid the dots dancing around my vision my father stood, leaning against the wall watching me with a sicking smile.

He walked over to me and unchained my wrists. He laughed as I collapsed to the ground from the sudden movement. He threw a bucket of water down with soap and a towel "clean up! I can't let the pack see you look like that if your my son." he then put clothes down before leaving me alone.

I slowly sat up and washed the dried blood off my body. A whine escaped my lips when I saw all the scars that covered my body and will never fade away like a memory. I sighed as I put the dark jeans and white t-shirt on and stood. I walked over the door and opened it slowly. My breath caught when I took in the sight.

We were near mountains that you could see from the distance. The smell of flowers and the crisp air surrounded me. I could hear a river near by that made my mouth feel like a desert. Birds flew by and other animals could be heard from the distance.

I felt a hand on my shoulder "beautiful isn't it?" Lycaon's voice broke the trance I was in.

I nodded in agreement watching all the other werewolves run or bask in the sun. "Well let's get moving and introduce you to everyone and then you will meet your sister." The way he spat the word sister with so much venom made my blood boil.

There were so many werewolves gathered around Lycaon and I with curious expressions. Lycaon stood tall a sheer threat to others who dare try to overpower him. That is what an alpha is to him; someone to fear. He smiled showing his sharp canines "this is my eldest child Perseus!" I cringed at my full name, gods I hated it so much.

My breath caught when I saw the two wolves who helped torture and took me from the hunters. They had wicked smiles plastered on their faces like the knew something I didn't. After announcing me to the pack Lycaon took me by the ear pulling me close "Make one move and I will make your life a living hell." His words were filled with so much hatred and I knew he was speaking the truth.

He started walking away "come on! You wanted to meet your sister right? You also will be watched over by Stella your sister's mother." I quickly followed him to a large tree with two weres sitting under it. The woman that I am guessing was Stella who had platinum blond hair and warm brown eyes. The thing that caught my eye was a scar on her lip that ran under her jaw.

Lycaon turned around and walked away. As soon as he left a little girl with platinum blond hair walked out from behind her mother. She squealed and rushed to pull me in a hug. "I couldn't wait to finally meet you!" She was about two years younger than me (So she's eight). When she pulled away from me her golden eyes met my matching ones. She smiled up at me "my name is Nyla."

"Perseus but just call me Percy." She smiled and nodded.

She took my hand "come on! you have to meet Bear!"

she pulled me along the meadows to a lone boy that looked to be her age laying down in the soft grass. I heard him take a deep breath like he was smelling the air before he sat up. "NYLA! Wait who's that?" He had brown hair and brown eyes.

She laughed "My brother you idiot. His name is Percy. Percy this is Bear who happens to be my best friend."

He smiled when she said that he was her best friend "well glad to meet ya. Hey you guys want to race?"

I smiled knowing we would be in wolf form. Nyla smiled wide "Yes, we all shift on three. One, Two, THREE!"

All three of us started sprinting forward. I jumped in the air and shifted before I hit the ground. Nyla and Bear did the same and the only thing that could be heard was our paws hitting to soft earth. I looked behind me and saw Nyla's white fur shinning in the sun and Bear trying to nip the back of my legs. His brown paws stretched out before they hit the ground. I picked up speed as Nyla ran next to me.

We ran for awhile before we thought wrestling would be better. A howl rang in my ears. Nyla paused but didn't let go of my ear. I heard her voice in my head "We should go I might be important." Bear and I flicked our ears back and forth before we headed towards the others. The sun was setting creating a glow around our fur as we walked.

We made it to the clearing and Stella came running over and I noticed a brown patch of fur around her right eye. She stood tall when she stopped in front of us showing she was in charge. Nyla and I shrank back from her and Bear ran over to his mother.

Stella growled "where have you two been? I have been worried and Nyla, you know what Lycaon would do to us if he found out I let you two out of my sight."

Nyla whined "yes mother. It was my fault I wanted Percy to meet Bear."

Stella turned around and started walking towards the other werewolves. She looked back at us "come on you two this is important we are moving out of the area." We quickly followed.

Lycaon stood on a large rock and his black fur reflected the moonlight. His voice rang in my mind "We are leaving the area tonight to head towards Camp Half-blood to catch any demigods trying to get there. The Hunters are getting close to our location here so we must keep moving to protect the pack. We will not get too close to the demigod camp but we will hunt the gods pawns. Lets get moving!" He jumped down and took off and other wolves followed.

Stella looked over at us "come on we have to follow." She shot towards the woods with us close behind following the others as we ran.

Nyla looked over at me, her ears back "you know what he's going to make you do right?"

"No, what is it? It can't be that bad."

She whined "When a pup turns ten they get a tattoo of a symbol and a wolf and then he will make you have your first kill."

I was confused "what would be my first kill?" I almost didn't want to know buy the way she held back from answering.

I could hear her mental sigh "a demigod will be your first kill to become part of the pack."

I let her words sink in. I never wanted to become a murder except for other animals for food. I know I was born a killer but I never wanted to become a murder to humans or the gods children. I won't be able to live with the guilt when I kill a human more or less a demigod. I made my decision, I will refuse to kill a human or demigod.

I focused on running and dodging trees. We only stopped for a few hours to drink, eat, and sleep before running again. My paws ached as we ran but my body was on auto pilot. All I could do was think about was that in a day or two I would become the thing I hate most now than ever, my father.

* * *

**I was gonna stop here but oh well. **

After a day and a half we made it to our destination. I guess we couldn't stay in New York because to many humans were around but we were close enough where demigods would travel to make it to the camp. I laid down next to Nyla who curled up close to me and Bear had joined us and had his head rested on my back. I turned my never ending thoughts off and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I could feel the sun warming up my fur and Nyla's head on top of mine. Slowly opening my eyes I looked around as much as I could without waking up Nyla. Stella was in human form watching us with a smile. I heard rustling of leaves and Stella's smile quickly faded. I sniffed the air and his smell hit me and a whine escaped me. I moved my head so Nyla's would be off mine and I could move away from Bear and her.

Lycaon came out of the tree line "get up Perseus! Shift into human form then follow me. We have some business to attend to."

I shifted and Stella stood "isn't it a little soon to do the first kill? He just got here! Give him some time."

Lycaon stormed over to her and slapped Stella "know your place!" He walked over to me and took my arm, dragging me along with him.

Nyla was right about the tattoo which hurt like Hades. On my bicep was a wolf howling at the moon which had Aztec designs in it and underneath the wolf that circled my arm all around was a design. I didn't know what Aztec was but it looks cool. I turned around when I heard foot steps and someone struggling.

The two wolves who helped torture me who I now know one is Luis (Has brown hair and brown eyes) and the other Seth (grey fur/hair and green eyes). They were dragging a young boy who had blond hair and brown eyes. He was kicking and trying to pull away. He was thrown towards me. His eyes watered when he saw Lycaon "please let me go! I didn't do anything!"

Lycaon pushed me forward "kill him."

I looked down at the boy about my age wide wide eyes "I can't."

Lycaon slapped me on my cheek makinging me whine and cower away "I said kill him! Or do you need a little encouragement?"

He snapped his fingers and another werewolf came over holding Nyla by her hair. She cried out when the dark haired werewolf yanked her over to Lycaon. He smiled "Now if you don't kill him I will kill Nyla got it?"

The boy looked at Nyla then back at me "it's okay just do it. Save your sister I won't hold it against you." He started tearing up.

I could feel tears behind my eyes when I decided to shift into my wolf form. The boy nodded at me and spoke really quietly "my name is Kyle and if you see my sister her name is Lilly please tell her I love her."

I opened my mind to him "I will." Then I pounced and I will never forget the sound of my teeth crushing his bones and his screams that soon died out when I crushed his windpipe.

When he died Luis and Seth took his body away and Lycaon patted my shoulder "you are finally part of the pack."

I nodded. I don't know if I want to be part of the pack. Gods I can still hear Kyle's screams ring in my ear. A never ending symphony or his terrified and painful screams.

Today I became something that I never wanted to become. I will always hear the never ending symphony.

**Phew! Long chapter. How was it? Good? Bad? I have to admit as I wrote the last few sentences I cried a little bit. Okay so please review I would love to know what you think. No worries Zoe and Percy will be reunited some time in the near future but I need everything to line up first. So I have been obsessed with the Legend of Zelda games anyone like those games and if you haven't played them you haven't lived yet. Alright I am done rambling. Please Review and until next time have a good day(s)**

**Love, Purplelittleninja**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright a new chapter! Almost to chapter 10 Yay! Thanks for all the support guys! I am very sad to say the President of Nintendo Satoru Iwata past away recently. He was the man who came up with the ds and a smart man who created his own commodore games. He leaves behind a legacy that change the gaming world. For my fellow gamers we have lost a great man last week.**

**"Even if we come from different sides of the world, speak different languages, even if we eat too many chips or rice balls, even if we have different taste in games, every one of us here today is identical in the most important way: each one of us has the heart of a gamer." Satoru Iwata. RIP 1959-2015.**

**Percy's POV**

I sat in silence looking at nothing. I could only think of what I have done, I killed a human. Nyla sat with me knowing I needed time before I acted normal again.

She looked up at me with her wide yellow eyes that reflected mine "Percy you have to snap out of it. Mom says it isn't healthy for you to do what your doing! Your scaring me, even Bear!"

I closed my eyes and sighed "I am sorry Nyla I didn't mean to scare you. Want to go race and scare the fur off Bear?"

Her face lit up "YES! Lets go!" She stood up and the wind blew her hair behind her. She took off running "hurry up slow poke! I am going to win no matter what!"

I took off after her "oh no you don't! I refuse to lose against you!"

She laughed as she shifted but tripped over her paws. I laughed and shifted catching up to her. Stella said we were the fastest of the pack and could easily out run the Alpha (our father). I was winning but Nyla was keeping up my pace. I picked up speed and pushed my ears back.

"No Fair Percy! Your bigger than me!" Nyla's voice echoed in my head.

"Not by much Ny. You just have to pace yourself." We bantered back and forth before collapsing in the warm sun.

Nyla looked over at me "do you still miss the hunters? I know it's only been a week but do you want to leave?"

My ears flickered "Yeah but if I leave I will take you and Bear with me. Dad is cruel to you and me."

Nyla gave a wolfish grin "good I don't want to be left behind and live a day with out my all mighty big brother. Ready to go scare the fur off of Bear?"

I stood and shook my fur "yes lets go!" We took off in the direction of where Bear was sleeping in the sun. Most of the werewolves were either sleeping or hunting for the pack. We usually ran at night so humans don't see us.

Nyla nudged my shoulder with her nose as Bear came into view. "on the count of three we pounce." Nyla said.

I decided to count "1..2..3!"

Bear yelped in surprise He shifted in to his human form "I almost peed myself! Don't do that!" Nyla and I shifted before falling in the grass laughing.

Nyla took a deep breath "that was so funny! Bear you should have seen the way you jumped!"

Nyla and I high fived or whatever the human call it. I dodged Bear's fist as he tried to hit my face "man Bear you need to work on speed." As soon as those words left my mouth Bear tackled me. We were wrestling as Nyla laid in the grass watching us.

Bear had me in a head lock "take it back Percy!"

I only laughed before biting his hand. He let go and were back on the ground. I pinned him down and smiled "I win!"

Nyla sighs "you two are nuts." We both bust out laughing until we saw my dad walking over to us and he looked well scary.

Nyla cowered behind me and Bear. Lyacon stood looking at me and Ny before he grabbed Nyla's hand. She screeched in fear before being slapped on the cheek "it's time for your lesson and then it will be your turn!" He pointed at me.

"why? What did we do?" Nyla squeaked

"You guys woke half of the pack and scared our pray away!"

I stood "Wait its my fault! I told Nyla to play over here not her!"

He looked over at Nyla then me before releasing her and grabbing me "You get both yours and her punishment." I gulped and nodded before he started yanking me away. I looked back and saw Nyla crying holding onto Bear who gave me a look of concern.

...Time Skip...

I now know why Nyla was so scared to have a lesson. My bum still hurt from what he did to me. I had bite marks on my legs and stomach. I laid with Stella who was rubbing my hair telling me it's okay. I had tears running down my face as my body shook from what happened.

Nyla sat next to me watching with a pained expression. But I will gladly do what I did again so Nyla won't have to go through this. She told me he did this to her all the time when she misbehaved. I didn't dare tell her the deal I made with our father.

I closed my eyes reliving the moment

_I was curled in a ball as Lycaon kicked me, telling me I was a mistake and was worthless. He touched me and did things that I never what to speak of. _

_"This is what you get for taking Nyla's place! This would of been her and all you would have is a few beatings but I guess you will do." Thats what he told me. He would do this to her. _

_He grabbed my face to look into my eyes after I mumbled "what was that?" _

_I spoke clearer "I will take Nyla's place when we get in trouble. You can do whatever you want with me but leave her alone." _

_He agreed with my terms before smacking me "Know your place! Don't speak to me like that! I am your Alpha!"_

I opened my eyes and looked back at Ny. I will have to tell her at some point but I did what needed to be done. Stella looked down at me "you need sleep little pup. Your burning up because your body is trying to heal itself. So sleep."

She was right because my body was burning because of my wolf blood. Our body heat skyrockets as we heal at an unnatural pace. I know the bite marks will be small scars that will be barely noticeable when I wake.

I felt my eyelids grow heavy. My last thought was _I will protect you Nyla. Bear too since he is like a brother to me._

**How was it guys? Sorry for the wait I have been really busy. I am going to write an PJO crossover with Avengers so be on the look out. If you haven't already check out my other stories. Please review I would love to know what you think. **

**Until next time have a good day(s).**

**Love, Purplelittleninja**


	10. Chapter 10 sorry for the wait!

**Chapter 10! Wooo! I went clothes shopping for school and had to buy marching band stuff and I say a fault in our stars shirt and I am a proud owner of that shirt. I started a Tumblr and my name thing is imabookloverlol follow me if you want. Alright onward to the chapter! Percy is now 14 by the way major time skip because I felt like the story was dragging on.**

**Percy's POV**

It's been four years since I was brought into the pack. Four years without seeing the hunters and constantly moving across the land. My free time was spending the day watching humans and practicing my powers. I have to say humans live weird lives like riding in these metal beasts that Stella said the humans called cars. Their shelter's were made of odd rocks they they call home. There were so many things that didn't make sense to me and made me curious, but Stella said being curious around humans is a dangerous thing.

They used to hunt us down for our pelts and destroyed our lively forest that we called home. Every werewolf was scared of humans for that reason. we keep our selves distanced and stayed in hiding with keeping the mingling with humans when needed.

Some of the older and stronger pack members went out to get supplies from the human world like medicine, clothes, and things that were needed. All pups had to stay with several female werewolves. Nyla, Bear, and I all sat with Stella who was currently teaching us more about the ways of humans. I swear why did humans invent math? It makes no sense. But Stella says we must learn the way of humans to survive.

I started thinking of what has been spreading around the pack, the demi-god that they called the sea's spawn. He was claimed two years ago by Poseidon and he already has a repputation to be on the top of the demigod hunting list and is called arrogant. He returned Zeus's lightning bolt and traveled across the Sea of Monsters. I then went to thinking of practicing and learning more about my powers. I can manipulate nature (that I gained from my mother), some control over shadows but nothing like the children of Hades from my father, stronger senses, agility, and I can control water from a blessing from Poseidon himself who came to me in a dream. I remember the feel as the warm blue glow that surrounded my body.

_I was standing near the ocean and a man with an ugly bright colored shirt with salt and pepper hair stood before me. He smelled like the sea and smiled a care free smile. He looked at me with his bright swirling green eyes "Perseus, I am here to give you my blessing. For you will be needed soon at camp-halfblood for a war is coming and you must protect my son even if you hate him and the daughter of Athena. For I shall give you power of my domain. But beware for Zeus wants you killed to punish your mother who, broke her oath. I must leave now." _

_He touched my forehead and a warm sea green glow surrounded my body. Before Poseidon left he gave me a grim look "good luck young wolf for many troubles will find you. Find the hunters, they need you." With that I woke._

After that dream I found out I could control water and breath underwater (A/N He can't be healed by water). I started thinking of everything that my father has made me do like killing another innocent demigod who's name was Alice. The first deer I hunted by myself. Oh just thinking about having a freshly killed deer made my mouth water. When I turn thirteen I will finally be able to go on hunts for food.

My thoughts were interrupted when Stella smacked the back of my head "pay attention pup! You need to learn this!. Now add these two numbers." I did as she said and even helped Ny with adding. I was quite proud of myself for helping Ny because she usually is the one helping me.

Nyla looked up from her work "mom when will we learn more about human history?"

Stella smiled "in do time. You have to learn about your own history first. Well this is enough with math! I need to start teaching you three what werewolves can do."

Stella raised her hand towards the ground "who wants an apple?" As she said that a small tree started grow from the ground and grew four small red apples.

My eyes grew wide "you can do what I can!"

Stella nodded "yep. Any form of nature that some weres can do who have been blessed by Lupa your mother. Most werewolves are blessed with some sort of power weather it be over shadows, nature, extra strength in senses, or the power to read emotions better than most werewolves and little things that can help the pack."

"what can you do?" I asked.

"Well I know exactly where our location is as long as we are on land and you already know about the nature manipulation. But I don't have abilities that I can fight with." I nodded even though you can fight with nature but Stella said my power was stronger because of my mother. Hers must only do small things even though making a snack appear right before you is freaking awesome!

Bear looked down "I only have extra strength."

Stella took his face in her hands making him look up "that is a good thing young pup. Having strength to protect your family is something you should be proud of."

Bear smiled and nodded. Nyla's powers are extra strength in all her senses, agility, and light. Almost like my power over shadows except over light which is really cool to watch her use. (she can shoot light out of her palms!) We practiced fighting with our jaws snapping at each other and aim for the throat for a perfect kill.

By the time the sun was setting the others came back from getting the supplies from the humans. Father stood in front of the pack "We must get moving for the hunters are close! Pack and keep the pups near as we travel." I rolled my eyes. He sure knows how to make the pack think he is the best thing in the world, but all he wants is to get back at the gods for not making him a god.

I look behind us as we started to run. My ears flickered back and forth as I heard the foot steps of the girls feet hitting the soft ground. Nyla looked at me with worry "Percy don't do it you know dad will find you and punish you. Remember last time?"

I tried running away after a "lesson" that dad gave me. I had a black eye, a split lip, bite marks that spread across my body, and he did things that I won't speak of. I can't give up not after what Poseidon told me. The hunters needed me. My other family needed me and my mother is on their side. I don't want to leave Ny but I will come back for her and take her and Bear away from the pack and we will start our own. I looked over all my fellow werewolves that I call my friends and family.

I pushed my ears back and looked a Ny "I am sorry but I have to try and please behave. I love you sis." With that I turned and ran in the direction of the hunters. Hope filled my chest as I heard them come closer and Zoe's voice was heard ordering her fellow hunters to hurry.

I sped up and yipped with glee when they came into sight. Zoe slowed and smiled "Percy! Is that you?" She yelled out to me.

I kept running but shifted into my human form and ran into her arms. "I missed you guys!"

She had tears running down her face "You have no idea how long we tried to find you." Her tone got serious "if you ever get taken again I will personally kill you!"

I laughed "I love you too."

The girls that were there all took turns hugging me until the last one was waiting. I grinned "Phoebo!"

Phoebe came running and engulfed me into a hug "let's get back to camp before the others notice you ran." She pulled back and looked over my body that was battered and bruised.

Zoe gasped and made me look at her "what happened!"

My eyes filled with pain as I remembered my lesson "I- I was punished for disobeying orders and I made a deal with Lycaon."

Phoebe put her hands on her hips "what deal and what orders?"

I gulped "I would take Nyla my little sister's punishments and I tried to run."

Zoe grabbed my arm and pulled me after her "we need to get going so we are safe. You have a lot of explaining to do when we get there!" The walk to the camp was silent. I gave me time to think of how much I will tell them about my father's punishments.

We entered the camp and the others ran to me hugging me and telling how much they missed me. I am finally home with my family again. Most of the girls have raised me and watched over me when I first came here. Zoe pushed them out of the way and led me to Artemis's tent. When we stopped Zoe poked her head in the tent "My lady we found him."

With that one sentence Artemis who I know as my second mother came over to me and hugged me. The smell of salt hit my nose as she cried "Percy! My baby boy is home."

I smiled as I rubbed my face in the crook of her neck and took in her loving scent.

I held her close not wanting to move away "I am home."

**Yay! they are reunited! I know it was a little rushed at the end but I wanted to post this chapter. I am sorry for the wait lot of things were going on like band and I have great news! I got accepted into the Art Institute! Wahoooooo! I am majoring in game art and design. Oh and starting on next Monday is my Senior year! Please review I would love to know what you think. Be prepared for slow updates because of school. **

**Have a good day of school if I don't post soon! **

**Love, Purplelittleninja**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait school has been keeping my busy. 100 followers! You guys are great love you all! I have been to tutoring for Pre- cal with my teacher Mr. Christmas (yes that is his last name) and I still don't understand it. For Juniors (grade 11) pay attention in Algebra two because I am paying the price for not paying attention. I am currently writing a book or well starting I have one sentence and a plot written down with my characters. Okay on wards to the chapter! **

**Percy's POV**

After being swarmed by the hunters I finally got to sleep with out fear of tomorrow or having to ask myself "will I get punished today?". I slept like a pup would after a long day of playing. I had to stay in Zoe's arms while we sleep in my wolf form of course because I would be freezing and Zoe kind of yelled at me saying if I ever ran off again she would skin me alive. She even gave me a sword named Anaklusmos aka riptide. Zoe said it should go back to sea and since she said it was because Poseidon blessed me. (I only told Zoe and Artemis) They thought me how to fight sword but it came naturally to me. Zoe said I was an expert at it. I am able to fight as I quote "like a mater sword man from those movies" to yours truly Phoebe.

I told everyone what happened to me excluding the worst punishment or "lesson" that has made me broken on the inside and disgusted with myself. I hate myself for it and it's they very reason why I made the deal with my father and it was to protect Nyla from his lessons. It's been almost a week and the sun was just starting to come over the horizon casting a warm glow.

I woke up to everyone running around gathering things and yelling. Lots of yelling. Zoe ran into the tent "Percy! We are leaving quick!"

I shifted into my human form "Why? Whats wrong?"

I sniffed the air and could smell their fear wafting in the air "Lady Artemis has gone missing. We must leave and get help."

I stood quickly grabbing my things in seconds because well being a werewolf has it's perks "Where are we going and how long has she been missing?" I just got back to my family and now Artemis has gone missing. Why do bad things happen to me?

Zoe pushed me out of the tent along with Phoebe who helped dismantle all the tents "We think last night but we don't know for sure and for help we are going to Camp-halfblood. One of their campers went missing too and a camper named Luke sided with Kronos so we mustn't be late." She whistled making my cringe as my sensitive ears rang. "Hunters! Lets go lady Artemis has gone missing along with a camper named Annabeth! We must head to Camp Half-blood for aid to save Lady Artemis and Annabeth!"

Phoebe walked along side with Zoe as I took the other side in my wolf form. Phoebe smiled "Percy you have gotten big! Can ride on your back?"

I flicked my ears in annoyance as she climbed on my back and dug her feet in my sides. I stood taller as she pulled her bow out "Yes I can shoot while ridding your back!"

I growled "I am not a horse!"

Zoe laughed while Phoebe kicked my side "On wards my nobel steed!"

I grinned inwardly and took off charging into the forest. Phoebe screamed as we nearly dodged a tree branch. My large paws flinging dirt back as they dug into the soft earth. I kept running as Phoebe changed position so she could hold her bow. I heard her crank the arrow back and it snap back as the arrow went flying into the middle of a tree. "_Good Job Phoebe! Try again while I jump." _

I heard her take a breath "I better not fly off into a tree." I laughed as I sped up. I saw a branch laying in the grass and started getting ready to jump. I leaped into the air as Phoebe strung her bow and let out a breath of air. The arrow embedded it's self in the middle of the tree trunk. I barked in excitement as Phoebe cheered. I turned back around and swiftly ran back to the others.

Zoe was smiling as we came into view. She shook her head as I walked next to her with Phoebe still on my back. She held her hand out and scratched behind my ear "So Phoebe is it possible to shoot from his back?"

"Sure is although I felt like I might fall on the ground but other than that it's safe to say you can."

I opened my mind to them "_So I was just an experiment. But this will be great in battle."_

Zoe smiled "all we need is for you to have custom armor and we have been planning this for some time since the Lord Kronos has risen."

I shook my fur causing Phoebe to yell at me "Stop you idiot you will make me fall."

"Sorry but get off I need to stretch." She hopped to the ground as I shifted forms. I saw a dying tree and walked over to it.

"What are you doing Percy?" I didn't answer who ever asked that and place my palm on the trunk. I closed my eyes and helped the tree come alive again. I opened my eyes to see my handy work and damn I am good. The tree grew back it's vibrant leaves and had a healthy glow.

I heard gasps and Phoebe stepped foreword "When did you learn how to do that? What else can you do?"

I looked over at her "Well the nature thing comes from mom er well Lupa. I had a visit from Poseidon, who blessed me with powers over water and told me to watch over his son and a daughter of Athena. I also have some traits and little power from Lycaon which it the ability to blend in with the shadows along with the normal werewolf traits."

Phoebe whistled "You have to be the most powerful werewolf and why Poseidon?"

I shrugged "don't know. He only told me to watch over his son and the daughter of Athena for her and I's paths are intertwined. What ever that means.

The girls giggled and Zoe had a half smirk "Your paths are intertwined? I think that means you belong with each other." I was so confused but I shook off the weird feelings when they talked about my supposed love life. I mean really I don't think that's what Poseidon meant but oh well. I let them think what they want.

We continued walking while every now and then I would scout ahead or check behind the group for danger. I thought of Nyla and Bear. I wounder how they are doing. What if Lycaon punishes them for my actions? I am not there to protect Nyla from what he did to me in her place. I looked up at the setting sun and prayed to all the gods to protect them. I then thought of the hunters. With Artemis gone Zoe has taken charge of the hunters and now we are going to the camp that I know the daughter of Athena should be. I hope this camp will help us find Artemis I wounder what it would be like.

I held riptide in my hands in it's pen form. I closed my eyes remembering the day I got it.

_I walked in Artemis's tent followed my Zoe who demanded to know what happened while I was with the pack. I explained everything from my sister to Lycaon and Stella who took care of me. _

_Artemis looked over at me "Percy tell me how you got those bruises and cuts." _

_I closed my eyes "are you sure you want to know?" _

_Zoe looked over at me with worried eyes along with Artemis "please Percy I want to know." _

_I looked up meeting her silver eyes "my dad Lycaon. He punished me for disobeying orders. Plus I made a deal to take my sister Nyla's punishments to protect her." _

_Artemis pulled me in a hug "anything else he didn't touch you did he?" _

_I knew what she meant but I shook my head no because it would make her hate me if she knew the truth. She pulled back "good now tell me what else." I told her all the good things and the blessing I received from Poseidon and Zoe looked up. _

_She stood and walked out but coming right back with a pen. I looked up in confusion "why do you have a pen?" _

_She smiled "It's not just a pen." She uncapped it and a bronze celestial sword replaced it. It's name is Anaklusmos. I think it should return to the sea and since you were blessed by Poseidon and have water powers you should have it." _

_She placed it in my hand "Rip tide huh? I like it but are you sure Zoe I am not a son of Poseidon and I don't know how to use a sword?" _

_She nodded "I have a feeling it was made for you and we can teach you." I hugged her and smelled her calming scent of a forest after it rains. _

_"Thank you Zoe." _

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Zoe smacked my head "Hey! What was that for?"

"Stupid dog we are hear." Oh.

We scaled the hill coming to a stop.

Zoe turned to the group "Welcome to Camp Half-blood."

**Hey guys so sorry for the wait school has been busy. How did you like the chapter? Good? Bad? Please review. Well I am off to do some Pre-Cal homework so until next time have a good week! **

**Lots of love, purplelittleninja**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so change of plans on my summery that I will change Percy is going to be in all books and prophecies but there will be major time skips because I don't want to re write everything. I apologize for not updating I have been getting all graduation stuff and keeping my grades up. I have been very stressed and let me tell you graduation is expensive. I am truly sorry and will try to keep updating on schedule. **

**Percy's Pov:**

Camp Half-blood was not as I expected. I look to Zoe who smiled "It's not much but it's safe." I started to follow Zoe until I was hit by a giant blast. I flew back and landed on my back. I heard my name being called but I was fighting the change. My wolf side was coming out to protect me. My wolf was scratching at the weak shell wanting to fight off what ever has harmed me. The thing about werewolves is that the fighting instinct is difficult to deny and could be triggered just by anger.

Zoe's face came into my vision "Percy! Don't you dare change! Fight it." I heard other voices that I didn't know.

I gritted my sharp teeth as the excruciating pain ran through my head, that came when I fight the change. I turn so my face is looking at the grass and my hands clench the soft earth. I move my hands to get them away "I can't." I barely whisper as it turns into a growl. Everyone backs up and yells at the campers to stay in the border.

Soon every sense is stronger and the only thing going through my head is kill...

**Zoe's Pov:**

I watched in horror as the campers ran to get their weapons as Percy transformed. So far the first impression of Percy has been ruined. The son of Poseidon and a girl with a spear stepped forward.

The girl who had electricity radiating down her when nose to nose with me "You brought a monster with you!"

I was filled with anger "He isn't a monster and I helped raise him with Artemis. Let me deal with this and NO ONE ATTACK! I will explain later. Phoebe get the sedative please." I stepped out of the border and slowly made my way to Percy.

He raised his hackles and let a slow warning growl as I approached. I took my bow and knifes off and slowly laid them on the ground. I kicked them away and lowered to the ground to show that I am not a threat. I raise my hand "it's okay Percy it was just the protective border. No one is going to hurt you. It's me Zoe, I know your in there."

His ears went back and he let a growl that slowly died out as he slowly approached me. His nose touched my hand when the stupid son of Poseidon Eric came running towards us yelling.

Percy growled and attacked biting Eric's arm. I screamed "No! Percy come on you know better!"

Phoebe ran and shot the sedative in Percy's flank who immediately let go. He whimpered before falling down and was fast asleep. I sighed in relief "thanks Phoebe that could have been a disaster."

She smiled "welcome."

I stood and walked over to Eric "What the hell was that! I almost calmed him down and you ruined it! You stupid boy."

He stood cradling his bleeding arm "well excuse me I wasn't the one who brought a monster! He could have killed me!"

I let out an angered sigh "You scared him and it's not his fault the force field caused him to shift. He is a werewolf and his instincts kicked in when he got hurt. You know nothing about him." I walked over to Percy's sleeping form and stroked his soft fur. I felt a hand on my shoulder and Chirion stood above me.

He smiled "I know who he is and he is a welcomed camper. I have approved of him coming into camp so when he wakes up bring him on in."

I nodded "Thank you and I will."

Eric walked over "You can't let that inside the camp! It's too dangerous and not to mention it almost killed me!"

Chirion held his hand up "I just did and he will be a welcomed camper."

TIME SKIP

Percy's ears twitched as he opened his eyes. I smiled when he out his head on my lap and he licked my hand. He stood and shook his fur out before changing. He looked at me "I am sorry. I tried to fight it but couldn't"

"Thy couldn't take control. You are fine Percy but you need to be careful if that happens. I am sorry about forgetting about the barrier. It's safe now you may enter. One thing don't speak of the Roman gods the Greeks must never know."

He smiled flashing his k-9's and laughed "I love it when your old side comes out."

I smacked him "Don't say that!"

He rolled his eyes "yes mother. Oh who is my godly parent?"

I thought "you will be unclaimed until it's time for them to know of the Romans." I smiled and together we walked into camp-half blood.

"We will get a team together and eat. Oh We have a new recruit and her name is Bianca Angelo. She has a brother and both are children of Hades. Once we get a team for the quest we will take off first thing in the morning."

Percy looked around with interest and every now and then he would smell the air "Hey Zoe? Where are the minor gods cabins?"

I frowned "They don't have any and the children stay in the Hermes cabin."

he nodded "but they are just as important."

"I know but that's just how it is." Percy smiled and took off running shifting as he sped further. I ran towards him "Percy what are you doing! You might scare the campers!" He headed to a tree with a nature spirit plucking weeds away from her tree.

She squeaked when Percy sniffed her before shifting back. She smiled as they kept talking and he pointed to the tree that looked like it was dying. I watched as he placed his hand on her tree and it came to life again. She hugged him before turning to back to the task she was doing.

He walked back to me smiling "sorry she just looked sad that her tree was dying."

I smiled "it's fine just don't freak the campers out because you need to make up for attacking the son of Poseidon."

"That kid was the son of Poseidon? oops I am supposed to be 'watching over him' oh well."

We walked to the Artemis cabin "here we are."

He frowned "I will sleep outside. I want to give all of you your privacy."

"Thanks Percy." The dinner horn blew "dinner! Let's go girls and Percy."

We went to our table and all sat. Chirion stomped his hoof down "Alright campers the Hunters are here and brought along a new camper who, is a werewolf so please don't anger him. Treat him like any other camper. As you know Annabeth a daughter of Athena has gone missing and so has Lady Artemis we will ask for a quest from the oracle and get a team together. Now please enjoy your meal."

TIME SKIP BECAUSE I AM TOO LAZY TO WRITE THEM EATING AND THE ORACLE HAS GIVEN THE QUEST!

Chirion stood "We will pick the team and they will head out in the morning."

I stepped forward "I shall go and so shall Percy."

Phoebe and Bianca as well stepped forward.

Thalia stepped forward "I am getting Annie back."

Chirion smiled "We have our five people! You will leave in the morning be careful on your journey. Everyone is dismissed!"

We all went to our respected cabins and Percy shifted forms as he curled down. I smiled and pet the top of his head "night Percy." I put everything we needed for the trip before going to sleep.

**Okay so I truly didn't like the way I ended this chapter but oh well. I am so sorry for the wait but school has seriously taken over my life. The first semester is almost over and then shiz will get real because of graduation. I will try to update more frequently. Thanks for reading! Please review I would love to know what you think.**

**Love, purplelittleninja**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys so sorry for the wait. I really love writing this story and I hope ya'll love it as much as I do. So thank you so much for reading! I am thinking of continuing this and even making it a cross over of Teen wolf and Magnus Chase. So I will try to type as fast as I can. Well enjoy the chapter.**

**Zoe's POV: **

I woke up all packed and ready for the quest when I noticed Percy wasn't outside of our cabin. I quickly went to Phoebe and Bianca "Has thou seen Percy?"

Phoebe looked up "I thought he was still sleeping." She went deep in thought before a worried look came upon her face "he was complaining about how bad he smelled."

"He wouldn't know how the showers work I mean he has lived in the wild most of his life. Oh gods you don't think he would..."

We took off towards the ocean hoping no one was there watching him. Because lets face it the Aphrodite girls would do anything to get his attention. Phoebe and I ran to the ocean and stopped dead when we saw Percy washing himself. Thank gods you couldn't see anything. I looked and saw some of the Aphrodite kids just staring at a completely oblivious Percy. I stomp over to them "what are you doing? Don't you have anything better to do?"

Before Drew could answer I stomp over to the water "PERCY! What are you doing?"

He looked over at me "I stunk and whats the matter? Is this not what humans or demigods do?" He looked so confused. I guess living in the wild they don't know much about what mortals do.

Phoebe snorted but quickly stopped when I glared "No we humans use showers to get clean."

He tilted his head to the side "Oh I don't know what a shower is. But okay I will get out now then."

He went to start walking out of the water and I held my hands up "No! don't step out when people are here!" His face turned bright red when he saw all the girls giggling behind me. He smiled and quickly shifted into his wolf. Before I could blink he ran snarling at the girls making them scream in fear.

No sooner they all ran away screaming. I shook my head in disappointment while Phoebe laughed "that was great! Percy you should scare them away more often."

He turned and picked up his pants before running behind a tree. He came back in his human form. He smiled showing off his sharp fangs "so what is this shower that humans use?"

Phoebe started to push Percy who was struggling to put his shirt on "We will show you when we take a break during our quest. Now we are getting in a car and rescue Artemis and Annabeth."

Just when the car came into view Percy started to slow. He planted his feet in the ground when we met up with Thalia and Bianca who are standing by a car. Thalia smirked as Percy screamed "No You are not putting me in that metal beast!"

I laughed "Percy it's not a beast. It's a car and it won't hurt you I swear."

Thalia laughed and squished Percy's cheeks together "awe the poor puppy is afraid of getting in a car? Oh and did you have a nice bath?" She started laughing before finishing the sentence.

Percy growled and Thalia snorted "I am not afraid of a little growl." He took a deep breath and finally hopped in the van. Lets just say a two hour drive with a freaked out werewolf is not really fun. Percy left claw marks in the nice leather seats and that made the driver never want to do his job again.

"I am really sorry about the window and you seats." Phoebe started explaining but the driver held his hand up.

"You pay extra for the damage."

Before we could argue Percy walked to the driver and snarled "you leave and don't complain or say anything about what you saw. You understand me? Or I will personally sniff you out and rip your insides out from your body." The driver's eyes went wide and quickly drove off.

Thalia walked over "you Percy are now my favorite person or umm... Wolf I guess."

He smirked "Glad that I could be of service." He looked up at the sky "full moon is in two days I can feel it. What are we going to do about that?"

Bianca smiled "We already planned for that. there is a big field that is a days travel from here with plenty of animals and trees so you can shift and run happily. All we have to do is cross the junkyard."

Thalia frowned "What happens on a full moon?"

"Well um I kind of loose control and it's the most painful shift because it like the human side of me is being ripped apart by my wolf."

"oh... sounds painful."

"Very so I suggest that you stay in a tree so I won't kill you." We started walking to finally find Artemis. I hope she is okay. I put my hand on a carved wolf necklace that Percy made for me when he was little before being taken by his father.

There was a distant howl that seemed to echo. Percy stopped and turned as if the one who howled was standing in the shadows. I looked over at him "what is it Percy?"

His face showing no emotion as he looked at us "we need to keep moving." He shifted as he walked and he kept flickering his ears as if he is listening to a conversation that only he can hear. I can't help but worry that he will again have to leave to join his fathers pack. We all know a wolf without a pack is a dead one.

TIME SKIP! They already fought the Nemean lion and Bianca has died since they traveled through the junk yard.

Percy sighed once again as we started weaving through the trees "I can't believe that Bianca is dead. I promised her brother that I would keep her safe. Plus I smell like the stupid giant cat still."

Thalia smiled a little "She is in a better place and you do stink."

He growled "leave me alone and go climb a tree before the moon rises and you might want to plug up your ears. I don't want to scare you."

Phoebe lead us to a huge tree "Alright start climbing we have five oh and I have clothes Percy that I will lay out for you." He nodded before running a little further away that is almost out of sight. He sat down with out his shirt on and looked up.

Thalia looked toward him "is it really painful for him to shift?"

I looked over to her branch that she tied her self to "yes he said it's like your mind ripping apart and you are burning from the inside out." After I finished Percy's screams filled the silence.

**Thalia's POV: **

I took a deep breath as I listed to Percy scream. The trees seemed restless as if they were reaching towards him to comfort him. Even the water in the small pond reacted. I heard he was blessed by Poseidon and was given the power over water and could breath underwater. Sadly he couldn't heal himself with water like the stupid son of Poseidon who I swear is going to turn evil some day.

I closed my eyes only to snap them back open when Percy's screams turned into growling. I saw his black shiny fur stalk through the trees to a unsuspecting deer. I turned around not want to watch as he ate. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him since once a month he looses all self control and is in a lot of pain. Zoe said he wouldn't hurt another from his pack since wolves have a strong bond with each other. Humans on the other hand can't really share that connection on a full moon. Sure yes he was raised by the hunters but Zoe even has proof that he is just as wild as any other werewolf. Plus only Zoe, Phoebe, and Artemis could get through to him when he wolfs out when he is scared or angry. I guess you can't take the wild out of the wolf or in this case werewolf.

**Okay how was the chapter? Please review I would love to know what you think. So After I write about the fight with the titan I will skip the other books maybe to do like a flash back kind of thing so you guys could see how things are a little different with Percy being a werewolf. So let me know what you guys think I should write so you can read what you want to know. Everything from here on out follows the books! Thank you so much for reading. **

**Stay awesome, Purplelittleninja.**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's that time again! Yay! I am so excited on how this fan fic is turning out and thanks to you guys you have kept me writing. I hope you like the chapter.**

**Thalia's POV:**

We woke up as the sun rose. I stared down in fear when I looked down at the ground. Zoe looked over at me "are you afraid of heights?"

"Yes..." I was always self-conscious because I was the daughter of Zeus after all.

I slowly climbed down and when I reached the soft grass Zoe turned to me and Pheobe "We need to go look for him and Thalia just a warning he has no clothes on so hear. She gave me a pair of pants and gave another pair to Pheobe. "Let's spread out because for all we know he could've ran to the street."

I snorted as I walked away and kept my eyes peeled for any sign of him. I came into a small clearing that had deer guts every where. I started to gag but continued walking while thinking 'he sure had fun.' I carefully made my way through the clearing. I stopped when I saw Percy laying on his stomach in between the trees. I poked his head with my foot "Percy? Hey wake up!" He only growled in his sleep. I sighed before pulling my leg back and kicked his face really hard while screaming "WAKE UP! You stupid mutt!"

He quickly sat up "What the hell?! Why did you kick me?"

I quickly closed my eyes and threw him pants "get dressed! You wouldn't wake up so I had to."

"You can look now. Jeez you humans are weird with the whole skin showing thing."

I glared "at least I am not a filthy dog." He glared but his eyes widened when he looked at the remains he left

He glared but his eyes widened when he looked at the remains he left "sorry you had to see all of that. Were you scared?"

I looked at his impassive face "no I was more worried about you and Zoe who looked upset."

He looked down "I guess she would be because I attacked her once when I was angry and the funny thing is I don't even remember it or why I was so upset. Well lets go find the others they are probably worried and I still need a shirt." He lifted his head and sniffed and turned to me "want to go for a run?"

I looked at him as he changed into his wolf form. He leaned down and looked over at me "what are you doing Percy?"

_"hop on." _

"Nope I'd fall. Not happening."

He whined _"I won't I promise."_ He must've seen my confused expression "_I can speak telepathically so hop on I promise you won't fall." _ Oh the hell with it. I slowly climed and scrunched up his fur in a death grip. He slowly stood up "_Alright hold on and gods you are heavy." _

I smacked him "I am not!" I squeezed my eyes shut as he took off. The wind blew my hair back and I slowly opened my eyes "This is amazing!" The trees flew by as he ran and jumped over fallen branches and roots.

_"Zoe is close so I am going to slow down and see I told you that you wouldn't fall." _

I rolled my eyes "yeah yeah kelp head just hurry up."

I spotted Zoe ahead and she turned around "Oh good thou has found him. Pheobe is just ahead We must hurry thy lady is awaiting our arrival"

We quickly found Pheobe and we continued our journey to save Annie and Artemis. Percy seemed to grow more anxious as we got closer saying he has had dreams. He may be a werewolf but he still has a godly parent which I still don't know who yet. They have been tight liped on his godly parent almost live it's bad omen to know. Percy kept looking around like he sensed something or someone.

Zoe kept looking over at him "Perseus was is troubling thee?"

He was now in human form "it's nothing let's just keep moving." We got to Hover Dam and met up with Grover who decided to follow us. Sadly Pheobe had gotten ill and was sent back to camp half blood.

We got to Hover Dam and met up with Grover who had came to fill in Pheobe's place who,Sadly Pheobe had gotten ill and was sent back to camp half blood. Percy went off and met this weird creature and named it Bessie and disappeared for awhile.

As we were walking along the dam and well the dam jokes came out.

Zoe was confused as to the reason why we were laughing.

Grover looked over "I need to find the dam snack bar."

Percy smirked "Lets go look at the dam gift shop." We all burst into a laughing fit.

"I still don't understand what is so funny." Her statement only made us laugh harder.

Suddenly Percy stopped "um guys we need to leave quickly. Grover can you smell him too?"

Grover gulped "y-yeah guys we should really leave."

Zoe looked around and Percy pulled out riptide in pen form. Grover nervously ate cans. We started moving in and out of crowds to leave and continue on. Percy halted and took a deep breath through his nose and growled. He looked back at us "stay here and don't hesitate to kill." The waters sloshed sensing Percy's anger.

**Percy's POV:**

I knew we were being followed and it had to be the one who helped torture me with my so called father.

I weaved through the groups of people and through of the girl Rachel O'Dare that I met. I spotted Luis leaning on a post glaring with hatred at the mortals. I stalked up to him "what are you doing here?" I spat out with venom in my voice.

He glared "Alpha wants you home and I am the one to bring you back."

I growled "I am not going back so tell him you failed."

He grabbed my arm and dug his nails into my skin causing me to bleed "I am taking you back and I won't fail. So you are coming with me."

He and I glared while growling. I smelled others near by close to Zoe and the others. I pulled my arm back and punched him in the face. His grip loosened and I turned and started running. Luis chased after me but I was faster. As Zoe and the others came into view I waved to get their attention "Run! We need to go! There are others!" As soon as those words left me I was pulled back.

I lost my balance and fell on my back. The air rushed out of my lungs. I looked up and saw one of our fellow members Ajax who was tall and muscular. His red hair swayed and his cooled blue eyes stared down at me with disgust. "Perseus just come quietly."

I reached in my pocket and pulled out riptide. I bared my teeth and uncapped rip tied and lashed out. Ajax moved quickly out of the way and pulled out a silver and imperial gold knife. We battled for a while before Ajax we both unarmed each other. Well, lets just saw it turned into us going full force with our teeth and claws in our wolf form.

Zoe shot arrows and Thalia used her lightning. I aimed for his back leg and tore through his muscle which slowed him down. We all quickly ran hoping to out run the others. Zoe jumped on my back and shot any other others who got too close.

Only a small battle that didn't result in killing which surprised me. Ajax was holding back and he never does. What ever they are planning I won't hesitate to attack or hold back.

"Is every one okay. Percy thy aren't injured?"

"I am good." She jumped back down and I quickly shifted back to human form. I looked at my arm which has a bruise and a few cuts on it. My shoulder where my tattoo is had a long scratch underneath it. Thalia looked over my arm and started to reach for a bandage but I stopped her "watch." My cuts slowly closed and my bruise faded to a light yellow. I was sweating from my body temperature rising as I healed.

Thaila and Grover's eyes widened. Thaila looked up at me "That's amazing! Do all werewolves do that?"

I smiled along with Zoe. Zoe looked to Thalia "Werewolves heal very quickly. Unless thee is badly wounded or a silver weapon was used."

I looked down "silver can even stop a shift during a full moon. It's the most painful thing to ever happen. When the wolf side can't be free it will tear the inside up and you feel like your being ripped apart."

"How do you know what that feels like Percy?" Grover asked.

I growled at the memory "my father chained me with silver on a full moon as punishment and I couldn't shift."

"Thats horrible."

I shook it off and smiled "well we have to get going if we want to get to Lady Artemis and Annabeth." With that we continued on our journey and we quickly reached our destination for a rest and then we save Artemis and Annabeth.

**Alright please review I would love to know what you think. **

**Lot's of love,**

**Purplelittleninja.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So sorry for the late update. I have been setting up classes for college and that has slowed me down. I have finally found time so yay! I hope you guys like this chapter because I was very excited to write it. So enjoy! **

Percy's Pov:

My heart pounded as we neared Lady Artemis and a new scent filled my senses. The smell was lemon and strawberry and it was intoxicating. I turned to the left and everyone stopped and Thalia's voice ran "Where are you going? We should keep going straight."

I smirked "no the smell goes this way."

Thalia huffed "Smell?"

I sighed in content as I continued walking and thought to myself "Lemons and Strawberries." I realized I said that out loud as Zoe burst out laughing.

She quickened her pace "That's not what Milady smells like from what you told me."

My heart sputtered "it's not but I smelled it from the Athena cabin so it must be the Athena girl."

Zoe snorted and mumbled "men."

I rolled my eyes as I led them to our destination. A car sounded in the distance but I shook it off. I came to a sudden stop as four figures appeared before me. They were four young women who looked almost exactly like Zoe. They hissed "Perseus. They fear thee."

I took a step back "who?"

We held a conversation for a while before Zoe stepped in "We need to free Lady Artemis. Let us through." After much convincing and a giant dragon named Ladon we made it around the garden from my dreams.

We came to the Ruins of Mount Othrys that's when I smelled blood. I whirled to look at Zoe "you're hurt!"

"It's nothing Percy. Just keep going."

Thalia took the lead with Phoebe behind her "Oh gods, this is Atlas's mountain. Where he holds the sky…" I quickened my pace as I saw Lady Artemis holding up what I could only assume the sky. Zoe yelled "My lady!"

Artemis was struggling as she held the sky "no! You must leave, it's a trap!" I growled as Atlas walked closer with a guy with blond hair held a girl hostage. Her smell hit me full force as the wind blew towards me. It was the Athena child, Annabeth.

Annabeth met my eyes and she seemed to yell: Run. I looked back over to Artemis who held the expression of pain. Her scent filled with her emotions and I reached out to her in my mind but found it blocked.

"Oh how touching." Atlas purred. "Zoe it's been a while. How is my little traitor?" I growled in response and Atlas's eyes shot to me. "Ah the werewolf adopted by Poseidon and Artemis. How lovely it must be, although no last name and a father who doesn't even want you as well as a mother who abandoned you. I looked away at the mention of my birth parents. He clicked his tongue "Ah touchy subject. It'd be a shame to kill you. Such a powerful little wolf."

Thalia stepped forward "Let Annabeth go Luke!" After a few words Thalia and I yelled "Now!"

I pulled riptide out and being me I attacked the powerful Titan. His armor shined brightly as he moved swiftly. He seemed to move and make noise causing me to lose focus. As He went to strike my sword arm felt heavy. Ares words from a dream echoed: when you need it most, your sword will fail you.

I rolled away ending up at Artemis' feet "You must run Percy please! You're my little boy please you must leave." I looked up at her face as Zoe yelled and fired at Atlas.

I stood leaning under "Let me take it." She glared at me with her motherly stare "Please just give it to me!" I pushed into her baring the weight of the sky.

I grunted as the weight pushed me to kneel. My bones felt like they were being crushed as my muscles strained. I couldn't believe a demigod was able to bare this weight. I could only see glimpses of the battle as I slipped to the place where I feel no pain. I felt like I was chained on a full moon. I snarled as I pushed my wolf side away. If I shifted now, I would be crushed. My mind felt like it was being torn as I was howling on the inside. I suddenly was pushed as the Titan Atlas took on his burden.

I glanced around noticing Zoe and Artemis missing from my view. Thalia had Luke pushed to the ground with her spear at his throat. Annabeth freed herself from her bonds "No! Thalia don't kill him!"

"He is a traitor Annabeth! A damn traitor!" Luke stood leaning towards Thalia and she reacted by kicking him. My eyes widened as I watched him lose his balance.

Annabeth reached out "No!" I raced forward reaching Annabeth and pulled her away as I heard his bones crush on impact.

We ran to the rocks and met Artemis who was holding Zoe in her arms. I sniffed the air and gasped as I fell to my knees smelling the poison. "Zoe?" We were interrupted by a buzzing sound that rang in my ears. A man in a human contraption was shooting at the monsters heading towards us.

Annabeth gasped "that's my dad!"

Looking down a Zoe and back up to Artemis we nodded knowing we had to get her out of her. We ran to the contraption, my heart pounding as I stepped on what Annabeth called a helicopter. Thalia giggled a little at my face. My nails dug into the seat as we rushed through the sky.

Once we landed Artemis lowered Zoe to the ground in her arms. I sank to my knees tears forming. I touched Zoe's face "please don't leave me." My voice cracked.

She smiled a little "remember when you asked why you don't have a last name and you cried about it? I finally came up with one. Jackson, that's what your last name will be, Perseus Jackson." I laughed a little at the memory she mentioned but more tears fell.

"I love you Zoe, you will always be my sister."

She gasped in pain and shivered "the stars, I can see the stars again, my lady. Have I served thee well?" I shifted putting my head on her chest to keep her warm. She tangled her fingers in my fur.

"Yes, they are quite beautiful. You have been the best lieutenant I've ever had." Tears rolled off of Artemis's cheeks.

Zoe let loose another breath and she squeezed her hand clumping fur "stars," she stared at the sky and let out her last breath.

Thalia lowered her head, Annabeth choked back a sob as her father placed a hand on her shoulder. A whine escaping my lips as I watched Artemis put a hand over her mouth and spoke action words in Greek. Zoe's body disappeared and Artemis pulled me in her arms, making me shift back.

She pulled away brushing my hair back "look up." I did and gasped as I noticed a new constellation of a girl with a bow. "Let the world honor you, my huntress." Artemis said. "Live forever in the stars."

I shifted once more letting loose a sorrowful howl. Artemis stood "I must get to Olympus; I will send help to bring you." We looked away as she flashed out. I shifted back and turned to the others as three figures flew towards us.

Annabeth faced me "I don't think we met. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

I took her hand "Percy uh… Percy Jackson, son of- "I faltered before finally saying "son of Lycaon and adopted son, of Artemis."

She frowned "Lycaon, the king of werewolves. Well since Artemis trusts you I can too. It's nice to meet you, Percy." I smiled as she shook her hand. Her touch sent warmth through my arm and down my body almost making me growl in delight.

The figures got closer which was three pegasi. I smiled as I heard the middle one's thoughts about doughnuts. They landed and came towards us "we are here to take you to Olympus I am Blackjack; this is Guido and Porkpie."

I smiled "well it's very nice to meet you two."

Blackjack was startled "you can hear me?"

Thalia snorted "of course, he can talk to animals."

I frowned but continued talking to Blackjack "I can since I am a werewolf."

"You smell of lord Poseidon." He bowed "My lord must have taken favor of you, boss." I hopped on him "Sorry Mr. Chase you have to stay behind no mortals can enter Olympus." We all sat on the pegasi flying to Olympus. Annabeth was next to me and kept glancing over at me.

"So who is your godly parent?"

I looked down knowing I can't say who "I don't know. But I count Artemis as my mom. She saved me from my father who was trying to take me away from my real mom because I am powerful. She raised me as her own and Zoe and Phoebe helped raise me."

"I am sorry about Zoe I didn't know how much she meant to you. What did she mean you didn't have a last name?"

I smiled at the thought "Well my mother was a goddess and my father was a werewolf so they didn't have a last name to give me. So, when I was five I was so upset that I didn't have a last name like the hunters did. I cried for hours until Zoe found me and she said she would think of a last name. We forgot about it and I can't believe she remembered." I sniffed as I felt tears build up.

"Well Percy Jackson I am glad to have met you. Will you be staying at camp?"

The Empire state building came into view. "I might but I don't know quite yet. I am not really welcome by the son of Poseidon."

"Eric is arrogant and I am pretty sure he will join Luke. You will always be welcome." She smiled at me.

We reached Olympus as the elevator dinged. My eyes bulged at the beauty of Olympus. It was beautiful and a warm feel surrounded me. We walked into the throne room as the Gods were arguing over how they were going to kill us. I coughed and they turned around. Poseidon smiled "greetings! Hello, again young Perseus."

I smiled "Hello Poseidon." After a few arguments and talks about Bessie who was in a tank, the gods looked back at us. Artemis looked at Thalia and Annabeth "I need a new Luitendent. Would any of you two like to join?"

Thalia stepped forward "my lady it would be an honor to serve you." I smiled knowing Thalia would fit right in with the hunters. Although that means the prophecy will be Eric's choice.

Artemis went through all the boring talk of the rules of being a huntress. And bam Thalia became part of the hunters of Artemis.

Zeus stood "We cannot let your son Eric live then! He will destroy us Poseidon! He has been corrupted but that boy Luke."

Poseidon looked over at me "The prophecy never said the child couldn't be adopted." My eyes widened and Annabeth gasped.

I stuttered "Y- you can't possibly mean me."

Zeus looked at me intently "this could work Poseidon. Even if I don't like the werewolf or his parentage."

"Father I raised him as my own! He could be the hero of Olympus" Artemis yelled.

Athena stood "Silence! I think Poseidon is correct! The boy will be our best chance of survival since the prophecy can't be avoided."

Poseidon stood and walked over to me "I've watched over you Percy and have blessed you with the gifts like those of my own children." He put his hand on my chest which started to glow sea green. The smell of the ocean filled the air around me. Power filled my veins making me cry out.

I stumbled away when the glow faded. Poseidon smiled "I claim Perseus Jackson as my son!" A trident shined above my head as he claimed me. Annabeth and Thalia stared at me with smiles.

I laughed a little "well that was exhilarating. So, what about Eric?"

Poseidon frowned "Percy, Annabeth do what you have to do when the time comes. I trust you will put feeling away and do what is right for the world." I nodded knowing what he meant.

Zeus stood "I think it's time you young heroes to go back to camp." We huddled together as we were flashed back to camp.

We all stepped away from each other and Annabeth turned to me. She gasped "Percy! Your eyes!"

"What? What's wrong with them?" I felt around my face.

Thalia laughed "Nothing is wrong they are different in color." Annabeth led me to the Big house to talk to Chiron about our recent events.

He sat intently as he listened to us. He smiled at me as he handed me a mirror "I think you should know what the difference is now." I gasped as I saw my eyes. The once golden yellow eyes were now sea green that churned like the sea. (see what I did there?)

"Oh, my gods they're sea green!" I almost cried as the resemblance of my father was gone. "I don't look like him anymore."

Chiron's eyes softened "no you don't. He no longer will have control over you like he did." Annabeth and Thalia looked down knowing this is a sensitive conversation.

I looked away "he still does."

Annabeth looked up "what do you mean?"

I growled a little "He has my sister."

He nodded "I understand if you can't stay here but we will always welcome you here."

I smiled "who said anything about me leaving? But I will go and search for her during what the humans call school time."

Annabeth laughed along with Thalia "you really don't know much about the human world?"

I smiled "laugh all you want but I have never really been with humans and their weird contraptions." I gasped as I realized I forgot about Nico who I promised to watch over his sister Bianca. "I got to go talk to someone!" I ran out to the pavilion where I found Nico.

I stopped in front of Nico and told him how she died. "I am sorry Nico. I couldn't save her. I tried I really did."

He screamed "I hate you! How could you let her die? How could you Percy!"

The ground cracked as he yelled in anger. "I am so sorry Nico." He yelled once again and skeletons came crawling out. I pulled Riptide out beheading them one by one. "Nico go get help!"

"Go away! I hate you, I wish you were dead!" I realized he was the one doing it. Nico is a child of Hades. He ran off as I tried walking over to him.

Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover ran up to me. Annabeth caught her breath "what happened?"

"Nico is a son of Hades."

"We have to go tell Chiron. Zeus and Poseidon aren't the only ones who broke the oath.

Grover shook his head "No remember the casino? I think they've been there for a long while."

I nodded "Yeah his scent is very different almost ancient like."

Grover jumped up "He spoke!"

I looked over at him "Who spoke?"

"Pan! He spoke! Pan the lord of the wild! He said he is waiting for me!" He started running "I need to pack!" Annabeth shook her head and Thaila snorted.

"Well, I shall go pack and leave with the hunters." She stalked to the Zeus cabin.

Annabeth and I turned to follow and head to the Poseidon cabin. "So Percy are you excited to share a cabin with Eric?"

I frowned as I noticed the lack of scent "I don't think he is here." I entered the cabin and noticed the bed that held the strongest scent was hastily cleaned out. "Annabeth! It looks like he ran!"

She ran in and cursed in Greek "Now what?"

I growled, "hopefully on a quest we run into him."

**Phew that was a long chapter! I hope you guys liked it. Please review I would love to know what you think. I have come up with a schedule for all my fanfictions so here it is:**

**Monday- Broken**

**Tuesday-Living in Silence**

**Wednesday- A Soldier's Tale**

**Thursday- Lucy the Celestial Dragon Slayer**

**Friday- The son of Lupa and Lycaon**

**Thank you so much for reading and have a good week!**

**Lots of love,**

**purplelittleninja**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's Friday! Update day! I can't believe I have 168 followers. I am so thankful to have you guys reading and I can't believe that many people want to read this! Alright, enough of me babbling on to the chapter!**

**Percy's POV:**

I sat staring at the waves as they rushed to meet my feet. It was only my second day at camp half-blood and the campers were already afraid of me. I closed my eyes knowing if I left now my father would find me and have me killed for treason, this was the safest place for me and Nyla. I jumped in surprise as the scent of lemons and strawberries swarmed around me.

I didn't even turn "Hey, Annabeth."

She sat next to me "how'd you know it was me?"

"Your smell is very strong."

She raised her eyebrow with a growing frown "I smell to you?"

A laugh escaped my lips "everyone has a smell and yours is lemons and strawberries."

"Interesting. So, mind telling me why you are out here all alone?"

Sighing, "they are all afraid of me. No one understands that not all werewolves are evil. Sure I've had my times of struggles and I've done horrible things but I won't attack anyone on purpose."

"They've never met a werewolf so you have to give them time to adjust Percy. What do you mean horrible things?" Her voice never quivered with fear which comforted me.

I looked down "I killed a demigod."

Her breath hitched "was it quick? Could you tell me why?"

"No, it was a slow painful death. I was forced to by my father, he threatened my little sister and it's the one thing I regret the most."

Her warm hand wrapped around mine "Then it wasn't your fault, you didn't have a choice. Besides, they just don't understand you. So, don't give up on them and just give them time."

I shrugged my shoulders "I am used to it and they should be afraid because I could lose control. Well, I will lose control on a full moon."

Annabeth looked up at me "I am not afraid."

I stood "You should be." I started to walk away until Annabeth's hand grabbed my arm.

"Well, I am not and I would like to spar with you. I need the practice and you can show me how to defend myself against your kind."

I thought for a second and smiled "I guess I have the time. So what kind of weapon do you have?"

She pulled out her celestial bronze dagger and I clicked my tongue "That won't hurt as much you need silver."

She raised her eyebrows "You heal quick right?"

I nodded my head and out of nowhere she lodged her dagger into my shoulder. I cried out in pain "What the hades Annabeth!"

She smirked, "it hurts right?" I nodded my head "then my dagger works." She reached down and yanked it out of my shoulder making me bite my lip.

"I think you hit bone! Geeze, Annabeth don't do that." I moved my shoulder causing it to pop. I groaned as my body repaired the torn muscles and all that other stuff.

Annabeth gasped as she watched "That's amazing! How fast do you usually heal?"

I smiled at her, "it depends on what kind of weapon was used and how deep the wound is. Silver is the most effective against my kind and if you only have celestial bronze you have to aim for the vitals and twist making the wound large. In doing so you will make the healing process take longer."

We stopped near the dummies in the sparring area. I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it while Annabeth unsheathed her knife. We stared each other down waiting for the other to make a move. My teeth seemed to respond to the anticipation of a fight. My sharp teeth grew preparing to take a bite of whatever is threatening me. I smiled "any time wisegirl."

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Wisegirl isn't an insult Percy."

"Oh yeah got anything better?"

"Seaweed brain."

"Seaweed brain?"

She lunged at me and I swung riptide to meet her strike. "Yes, you left yourself open!"

"You're good wisegirl I will give you that but I am better." I dropped to the ground sweeping her feet out from under her. She fell with a grunt.

She looked up at me "again."

"Sure but the outcome will always be the same. My senses are stronger than yours, giving me the advantage over you weak little demigod body."

She got up in my face "who are you calling weak?" Her finger poked my chest and I growled.

"Are you sure you are a daughter of Athena?"

"Are you sure you want to go down this path mutt?" Growing once again I took a step back, shaking my head.

"I don't think you want to test me, Annie."

She swung her fist at my jaw knocking me off my feet "don't. Call. Me. Annie!"

We met each other's eyes and burst out laughing. I took a deep breath "you may be a daughter of Athena but you have a lot to learn about werewolves. I like you, wise girl, you got guts to punch a werewolf."

She sat next to me "you're not so bad yourself. Truce?"

Her hand was held out and I took it "truce. Now could you tell me what a TV is? I've heard campers saying they wished they had one here."

Her laugh rang in my ears "of course seaweed brain."

* * *

I paced around the big house explaining to Chiron about the full moon. "You have to make sure no one leaves their cabin. I don't want to be responsible for hurting one of them."

He stroked his beard "I will make sure they do not leave as for the barriers I have put it on lockdown no one can leave but demigods can come in but you will stay in the borders. We can't have you running around the streets now can we."

I sighed in relief "thank gods. You let them know what to expect right? I don't want them to be even more scared of me or cause them to run out when they hear."

He nodded "they all have been informed. You have nothing to worry about. I will send Malcom and Will to look for you in the morning."

I walked out meeting Annabeth "meeting go well seaweed brain?"

"Yeah but please don't come out no matter what."

"I know! You've told me five times already and even the nature spirits know."

"I know I know. I just want everyone to be safe."

TIME SKIP

Everyone was safely in their cabins by the time the moon started to rise. They gave me wary looks every time I would pace and shift just to take the edge off. I took a deep breath as the shift began.

**Annabeth's POV: **

I held my breath as his screams turned into howls. It was frightening to think that he felt this amount of pain every full moon. Malcolm walked around checking to see if everyone was in the cabin since we were all on lockdown. Anyone who didn't make it to their cabin or comes through the border will be ushered into the big house by the harpies.

We were all on edge hoping nothing bad happens. During the day I took notice on the signs of the full moons affects and when he is close to shifting. Mood swings happened almost every time you would speak to him and mostly anger. He would pace and grab at his hair. Then he would snap his head up as if he sensed something was near him.

I am hoping by knowing the signs we can keep this perfect record of no attacks but he did have a moment as Thalia likes to call it a shifting tantrum. He ran off growling and killed four rabbits. I need to know what calms him down.

I looked back at the window once more catching a flash of green that disappeared in the trees. I laid down closing my eyes and entered Morpheus' realm.

**How was it, guys? Thank you so much for reading. Please review I would love to know what you think!**

**Lot's of love,**

** Purplelittleninja**


	17. Chapter 17

**It's update time! I hope you guys like the chapter! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and follows! I can't believe 173 followers! You guys are so amazing I am truly blessed to have all of you reading.**

**Annabeth's POV: **

Malcolm was still asleep when Will came knocking on the door. I jumped up and opened the door "what is it Will?"

"Malcolm forgot to help me search for Percy and there is animal blood all over the edge of the forest. I need help finding him."

I sighed "I will help. Just wait for a few." I rushed grabbing the pair of pants Malcolm set out on the edge of his bed.

Will blushed a little "Um... Annabeth you do know he will probably be naked tight?"

I rolled my eyes "Come on Will lets go find us a sleeping werewolf." I swiftly walked to the forest with Will close behind.

"Let's split up Annabeth and cover more ground since the Aphrodite campers are still asleep. They'd kill for an opportunity to see him."

I laughed "I completely agree with you Will. So I will go this way." I held my knife close to me as I stepped over fallen branches and followed the large paw prints. I held my breath as the smell of something that is dead. I carefully made my way between the trees, keeping my footsteps silent.

I held my breath as the smell of something that is dead. I carefully made my way between the trees, keeping my footsteps silent. Sighing in relief when Percy's body came into view. I squeaked and covered my eyes as I laid the pants over his lower extremities.

I leaned down and poked Percy's face "Percy! Please wake up!" I shook his shoulder. He growled "Percy! Don't you dare growl at me!"

His eyes shot open and he sat up on his knees "Percy! Pants!" I quickly covered my eyes.

"Sorry." His voice sounded groggy. "You can look now. Gods humans are so weird with skin showing. It's only a-"

I slapped him as hard as I could "don't finish your sentence. Besides, you drool in your sleep." A growl erupted from his throat.

"You have guts Ms. Chase you slapped and stabbed a werewolf. I just woke up from an intoxicating blood lust and you have the nerve to slap me?" Her face got up in my face

I got up into his face and we were nose to nose "Oh I did Jackson and I will gladly use my knife again but this time I won't miss the vitals."

He glowered down "oh, please you wouldn't dare. I could easily crush your skull in with my bare hands."

"Oh, please go run around in the woods and cool off." I rolled my eyes as he breathed in deeply.

He suddenly took a deep breath and took a step back. He scratched the back of his neck, muscles flexing "sorry, please forgive me."

I blushed as I quickly looked away "it's fine seaweed brain. You can't help it since it's right after a full moon."

We started walking back to the cabins but I stopped "I have to find Will."

He sniffed the air "He is this way want to hop on?" He shifted forms.

His nose nudged my hand "don't let me fall."

_"I promise. Climb on."_

I swung my leg over his back and clutched his soft fur. "Alright, I am ready." His ears flickered back and forth and he took off running. I smiled as the wind pushed my hair back. His paws flung dirt as he pushed against the earth.

"This is amazing! You get to run like this whenever you want?"

_"It's not always fun and games. Will is close." _

He started to slow when a figure grew closer. He started barking and growling as he jumped in front of Will.

Will jumped several feet off the ground "gods! I almost peed my pants!." I jumped down from Percy's back giggling as he shifted. He joined me in the laughing fit.

"Oh, Will you should've seen your face!"

I pulled Percy's arm in the direction out of the forest. "Where do you think you're taking me wisegirl?"

Rolling my eyes, "come one let's go get breakfast. Will you coming?"

He grumbled, "yeah, geez you guys are jerks." We continued laughing as we made it to the pavilion.

We parted ways and sat at our designated tables. I watched along with everyone else in disgust as Percy ate almost raw meat that dripped with blood. He looked up "what?"

I snorted and looked back at my brothers and sisters "he doesn't get it." Other tables were whispering.

"I can hear that!" He glared at the Hermes table and stood, taking his food with him towards the edge of the forest. He sat with his back leaning on the trunk. A small tree nymph poked her head out and said something that made him laugh.

Amy leaned over "do you think he will lose control?"

I crossed my arms "no he seems in control." We all turned to see him talking to the tree nymph and three others joining him. "See even the nature spirits trust him."

Amy scoffed "Annabeth that's because werewolves are close with the nature spirits."

I frowned "Actually I know for a fact that is incorrect and nature spirits are usually afraid of werewolves." Amy leaned back and kept quiet for the rest of breakfast.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I sighed in frustration as the comments filled my ears. I smiled warmly at the tree nymphs talking to me.

"So you healed a nymphs tree?"

"Yeah I did."

The tree nymph swooned "wow!"

I wiped the blood from my lips "I am sorry I am going to go for a swim." I stood and made my way to the beach.

I sunk down in the waters. My hair waved in the current and I laid down on the sand that rested on the bottom of the sea. I swirled my finger creating a small water tornado and different shapes with my powers. The water calmed my nerves and the need to shift went away.

A pebble plopped in the water with the washed out scent of strawberry and lemons. I swam to the surface and saw Annabeth frowning at the water.

"Hey, wisegirl! What's up?" I swam up to shore.

"you're asking me? What's wrong with you?"

A frown stretched across my face "I could hear every one of them Annabeth. I can hear them whenever they speak and it was all about me. They are still scared of me. What can I do to make them less afraid of me?"

Her face turned thoughtful "you just have to show them that you won't hurt them. But, I can't change their opinion right away and neither can you. Just give them a little more time okay?"

I nodded my head "alright, thanks, Annabeth."

"No problem Percy." We sat and watched the waves in perfect silence before we had to go do camp activities.

**Alright! All finished please let me know what you think of this chapter. Be prepared for a time skip in the next chapter! Thanks again for all the follows and reviews! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be continuing with this story so I thank you guys so much and appreciate every single one of you! Have a great week guys. **

**Lot's of Love, **

**Purplelittleninja.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, guys so I'm updating again sorry for the long wait but I've been super busy with trying to get my college stuff set up. January 17th is my start date for college so I apologize ahead of time that I will have super slow updates. I can't believe I have eighteen chapters we are so close to twenty! Plus I think I am going to continue this to another fanfic and have a cross over with teen wolf. I am also going to make an author's update thing where I can post some things to update you guys on upcoming updates for fanfictions and get to communicate with all of you lovely followers.**

**Percy's POV: (We are on the next Book. Battle of the labyrinth)**

"Percy!" Annabeth came running up to me and pulled me into a hug. I stuck my nose into her neck and took a deep breath. It's been months since I've been with my father to see my sister. It was not a good welcoming. I was punished for abandoning the pack.

"Hey, Wisegirl." I smiled at her when she pulled away. A frown pulled at her lips.

"Percy what happened to your lip?" Her hand reached up to touch the bruise that formed on my cheek and bleeding lip.

My eyes drifted down to my feet, "it was as my fa- alpha put it, my goodbye present."

She bit her lip, "Why did you go back? Is your sister okay?"

I smiled, "Yeah she's fine but I went back because Chiron and I have made a plan. My father has eyes on helping Kronos revive and well I made a deal with him to come back when the school year starts for humans. I need to gain his trust so we know everything and have a plan."

"Who knew Percy Jackson could be so smart." She joked. She smiled and pulled me to the pavilion.

"I am very smart, usually."

"Says the one who didn't know what a shower was and took a bath in the ocean."

My hands flung up "That was one time! Can't you give me a break I lived in the wild, not a human world."

"We aren't technically human Percy. We are demigods, not some mortals."

I rolled my eyes, "whatever Annie same thing. So, what's this quest I've been so humbly asked to help you with?"

Her heart skipped a beat, "The Labyrinth. We are going into the labyrinth."

"Why are we going into that death trap?"

"When we were playing this stupid game that Quintin created I found the entrance to the labyrinth and we think that is how Luke got in our camp."

I nodded "So we are going to stop him. Do you have an idea on how to navigate?"

She turned towards me "hopefully you since you have a good sense of smell and can see in the dark."

I scratched the back of my neck, "I don't know wisegirl I've heard rumors in the pack that the labyrinth has some sort of power that removes all sense of smell and feeling that werewolves usually have that helps them navigate. Who else are we taking?"

"Grover and Tyson who is, well I guess your step brother."

"This is nuts but alright let's gear up." I pulled Riptide from my pocket and reached in my backpack. I pulled out several silver daggers.I gave one to Grover

I gave one to Grover, "Why do I need this?"

"In case I lose control so you want to aim here." I pressed the dagger at my throat "or when I go to bite you put it through my head or any vital point." He gulped but pulled the dagger in to his jacket. After meeting Tyson I decided against giving him a dagger and Annabeth made sure he didn't get one.

"Alright, Annabeth are you ready to go?" Chiron trotted up to all of us.

"Yep, Let's get this over with."

* * *

**(A/n I am not rewriting the books so I am going to skip quite a few parts)**

Well let me just say Annabeth attacked me when I came back from Calypso's island. Here's how it all went down. I kissed Annabeth at Mt. St. Helens and well I cause the whole place to explode and almost killed myself. Plus I was missing for weeks and was thought to be dead well they got quite a surprise when I suddenly showed up. Di I mention I kissed Annabeth? Anyways back to the topic. I watched them burn a shroud that held the trident of Poseidon.

Annabeth looked up "Percy?"

I smiled "Hey Wisegirl, um I'm not dead!" Her face turned red from anger and the smell of it made me take a step back.

"I thought you were dead! Where were you?" Her knife was at my throat.

I gulped, " Ogygia. I was dying and I somehow ended up there."

Her hand moved and with my reflexes I stopped her knife from piercing my stomach. I grunted as she pushed her weight into it. "I thought you died, Percy! How could you leave me that long?"

I twisted her around and brought her to the ground with me on top of her. I pushed her hands above her head "Like I said, I somehow ended up there and couldn't find my way off of the island. I was lost." A growl erupted from my throat. "Can I let you go now? Others are staring."

She nodded her head and I stood up. Right, then her hand made contact with my face. "That was for leaving me so long."

"Gods Annabeth that hurt!"

"Percy you're a werewolf a slap from a demigod wouldn't even give you a bruise. Now give me a hug you idiot." I pulled her in my arms and stuck my nose up to her neck breathing in her scent.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head only to see Chiron "I am glad you are okay Percy. Come we must talk."

I told him and Annabeth everything that I learned and how to get through the maze. Mrs. O'leary was waiting for me. We sort of had a special bond and Annabeth thinks it's because of me being a werewolf. After our talk I went and spent some time with Ms. O'Leary who I learned loves to lick.

I looked at the cabin I was allowed to sleep in but decided against it. The wolf side of me needed release. I passed the Athena cabin and went to the edge of the forest. I released a strangled gasp as I transformed for the first time in two weeks. I growled when I heard the leaves rustling. I stopped when Annabeth came into view. She sat in the grass leaning against a tree. She looked over at me "sorry for slapping you."

I trotted over to her and laid down with my head on her lap. I closed my eyes when I felt her finger comb through my fur. I nuzzled against her stomach. _"It's fine. You were upset." _

She released a breath "good I'm glad you knew I was mad. It hurts doesn't it?"

I raised my head and tilted it to the side. "When you don't shift after a certain amount of days." I sat up and shifted back to human knowing talking as a human would be easier.

"Yeah, at least the other campers trust me now."

"After the summer is over do you really have to go back?"

I frowned knowing she meant going back to my father, "I do. Annabeth having a pack gives my kind a meaning and it's not easy to leave one either. Especially one you're supposed to inherit. Plus my sister Nyla is there I have to protect her."

"Even if it means you get hurt?"

I nodded my head "I would die for my friends and family and whatever he does to me will be worth it."

"Just don't die on me, Percy. You are supposed to save Olympus so don't do anything stupid tomorrow."

I smirked at her "No promises." She whacked my shoulder and leaned into me as we sat against the tree under the stars. I looked up at Zoe's constellation in sadness. I pulled out Riptide and held it close as Annabeth's breaths slowed signaling that she was falling asleep. I pulled her into my arms and took her back to her cabin. Malcolm took her inside while I went back to the spot we were sitting at and fell asleep in my wolf form.

**Sorry again for the wait. Please review I would love to know what you think. I hope everyone had a great holiday break and a good time going back to school. So until next time have a good week(s)!**

**Lot's of Love, **

**Purplelittleninja**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, guys! I'm really happy with the way this fanfic is going and hope to have a crossover for a part two.**

**Percy's POV:**

In a week I have to go back to the pack. I'm having to leave Annabeth again. I laid against the tree stroking Mrs O'leary behind her ear, while I watched Annabeth teach a new camper how to use a knife. I watched as her arm lashed out with great strength. I couldn't help but think that if I were to give her the bite that she would make a powerful werewolf. I shook my head to rid the thought the special bite that needs ancient words to activate the transformation that could be fatal. Annabeth turned to motioning for me to come over. Grinning as I ran up pulling riptide from my pocket.

"Now watch as I battle Percy to see who to get close when your opponent has a longer weapon." The girl looked at me wide eyed.

"Are you the werewolf?"

I grinned feeling my canines sharpen, "the one and only. So Annie, is this going to be a real fight or will I have to let you win?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, please Percy I can win against you with my hands tied behind my back."

"you can try wisegirl, but remember I'm just a tiny bit stronger than you. "

She smirked, "give it all you go seaweed brain!" She lashed out and I twisted away. It was like a dance that made my wolf side howl in excitement. I grinned as she lunged forward. Using my fast reflexes I swung riptide up knocking her off balance. I reached and swung her around pulling her to my chest.

I leant up to her ear and whispered, "I win. Say the words I've been wanting to hear."

She struggled against me and turned to face me, "I get it you are stronger and faster than I am. Now let me go."

I grinned, "my pleasure." The wind blew causing different scents to fly in the air. One scent made my grin fall.

Annabeth pulled away, "what's wrong?"

"There's a scent, but it's faint." I turned toward Thalia's tree.

"Do you know who's it is?"

I frowned, "no it's new, but it's a werewolf's scent. One that was bitten not born."

"Bitten?"

I shrugged, "it's rare for a werewolf to give the bite because it's risky."

We began to walk towards the tree. "why is it risky and how does one change someone into your kind?"

I smirked, "my kind? Well, for starters a bite won't just change someone and it can't be forced from the one who bites."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, you have to say very ancient words passed down for generations by my as you say, my kind. Once those words are spoken after you bite that person the change will activate. It's risky because most don't survive and that's why it's rare." I took another sniff in the air and continued, "any other questions?"

I watched has her face turned to thoughtfulness, "what is it really like when you leave to go to the pack?"

I looked to the ground, "it's peaceful when I'm not in trouble for anything the alpha thinks I've done. But, living outside with no one to really bothering the pack it's nice."

"No monsters?"

I laughed, "Annabeth aren't you supposed to be the daughter of Athena? In the monster's world, we are the monsters." I came to a halt when the scent of blood. I pushed Annabeth back, "Do you remember what I told you about our weak points?"

She rolled her eyes, "yes, I know. Is it near?"

"No it's gone but it's clumsy that's for sure. You should make sure that Chiron knows about a rouge sniffing around. I'm going to just check some things out, okay?" I watched closely as she ran up the hill. I turn around, "you can come out now and we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice, you can tell me who turned you and as to why you are hanging out here."

A growl erupted from behind a tree. I groaned, "I guess this is the hard way then." I pulled riptide from my pocket, bracing myself as he ran towards me. I twisted out of the way swinging riptide down his side. He yelped as he fell. I walked over, "shift." He answered with a growl and I growled back, "I said shift or this is going through your head."

I watched as he shifted holding his hands up, "don't kill me. I was only answering to the alpha." His red hair swayed as the wind blew and his green eyes wide with fear.

"Who's your alpha?"

He laughed, "for a son of the most powerful werewolf you are quite dumb. Lycaon is the one who gave me the orders to come here."

I growled pushing riptide into his skin, drawing blood. "He never turns humans. What is he planning?"

"Kronos's revival is almost here. He's planning on helping the side with newly turned werewolves."

"Thank you for telling me but you have tasted human blood and I can't let you live. You will be a danger to humans and my fellow demigods."

"Wait! Please, I beg you I was only doing what I was told! Your father will have your head, it's against pack rules to kill your own pack members!"

"I'm no longer a true pack member anymore. He never told you? I'm his mistake and an omega in the pack so let's just say I've been through worst and death would probably be a blessing. And you will be a message to him to stay away from here."

He tried to struggle to get away from my blade. I looked away as riptide pierced through his soft skin. I always hated killing but it seems to come so easily in my life. I leaned down and closed his eyes so it looked like he was sleeping. I placed my hand on his chest willing the grass and other plant life grow over his body like our proper burials in the pack. Now, it's time to find a demigod's body. I sighed when I saw a bloody hand. I walked up to the body and looked down at the lifeless eyes that stared back at me. She had to be a daughter of Apollo judging by her hair. Her throat was torn open and judging by the smell she was freshly killed. I lifted her limp body in my arms and walked up

I sighed when I saw a bloody hand. I walked up to the body and looked down at the lifeless eyes that stared back at me. She had to be a daughter of Apollo judging by her hair. Her throat was torn open and judging by the smell she was freshly killed. I lifted her limp body in my arms and walked up to the big house. Some campers backed away in fear that seemed to fill the air. Annabeth came running, "what happened?"

"It was the rouge he killed her. I think she is an Apollo kid judging by her looks and scent. Annabeth I need to talk to Chiron it's urgent." An Apollo kid came running

An Apollo kid came running "Tess! What did you do to her?" a young boy came running at me taking her into his arms, "Answer me!"

I looked down, "it wasn't me. There was a rogue werewolf which I need to talk to Chiron. It would be best if you guys stayed in the border, if you don't have any fighting experiences." I walked in the house, "Chiron I need to talk to you."

He turned in his chair and wheeled behind the desk, "what is it."

I sat with my head in my hands, "I might have just given myself a death sentence. I told Annabeth the rogue was gone but he wasn't."

He placed his hands on his desk, "what's happening?"

"He's building an army of bitten werewolves. Knowing him, he isn't going to be there when we fight Kronos. He sent the rogue here as a messenger and I sent him one."

"How did you send the message Percy?"

Tears began to slide down my cheeks, "I broke our most important law. I killed a member of the pack and that is punishable by death or months in chains that prevent the shift. That long in those chains is painful and messes with the mind. But, they shouldn't send any more now that the werewolf is dead."

He leaned back, "We can think this through. It would be best if you stayed here since you have a potential bounty on your head."

I looked down, "the campers are still afraid, but now they are terrified of me. I can smell it wafting from them, it makes me uneasy. Speaking of uneasy, I'm going to go for a run to let off some tension." my heart seemed to beat faster and my temperature began to rise.

"Percy, don't worry about it. Everything is going to be okay and I will make sure to that."

I walked out of the house and came face to face with Annabeth. She followed me to the edge of the trees, "is everything okay?" I shook my head as the wolf part of me scratched begging to come out. My teeth sharpened at the thought of running.

"Everything is fine. It's just that Lycaon is creating an army of werewolves that he turned. But, Annabeth I really need to go for a run." I gritted my teeth as she refused to walk away.

"How do you know? I thought that the rogue was gone." She glared.

"Annabeth, please let me go for a run and I promise I will tell you everything." I groaned as I realised that the shift was starting without my control.

"Percy I'll hold you to it. Come find me after you go for a run." She reached for her knife before backing away. I nodded my head and pulled my shirt over my head since I won't have any control.

"Annabeth! Tell the campers to stay clear okay?"

She turned, "I'll make sure. Will I need to come find you in the morning with clothes?" I could only shake my head before I began to shift, making me cry out in pain. Once the shift was over I took off in the woods that resigned on camp grounds.

I growled as I thought about Lycaon and what his plans are or what else he's planning. Anger was one trigger that could never seem to control. I just need to prepare for what's going to happen and for me to do that I need to become stronger. Nico was the one who brought up a ridiculous idea but now I'm not so sure that it is ridiculous. It may only be the only thing that might help me protect those I care about and I will do anything for those things.

**Okay guys, I hope you like it. Please review I would love to know what you think. And I'm going to go ahead and skip to The Last Olympian. I hope to update soon. Has anyone gotten the Nintendo Switch or played Breath of the Wild? Because holy crap nintendo couldn't have done any better. I am pretty sure that I have already put thirty hours or more hours into Breath of the Wild. Well, until next time have a great spring break!**

**Lots of Love, **

**purplelittleninja**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, guys! I'm updating but the next update might take longer that I would like but I will try to update when classes die down. **

**Percy's POV (a/n I'm going to get to after war from the last olympian because as I said I'm not writing the book): **

I laid on the ground panting as I looked over at Annabeth, "is it over?"

She wiped her eyes, "yeah, it's over. I thought you said your father was biting people to make an army."

"I did too, maybe I was wrong. So shall we go home? I'm ready to leave Olympus for a little bit."

"You call camp-half blood home?"

"Of course, I find it peaceful there."

"Well let's go home." I stood taking her hand. We were both sweating as we walked out of the empire state building. We tagged behind the other campers as we all made it back to Camp-Halfblood. Everyone cheered us on and threw Annabeth and I in the water. I pulled her hand and made her swim to me. I formed and air bubble.

"Still have Poseidon's powers I see."

I smiled and pulled her close. Her eyes bore into mine as we stared at each other. I put my forehead on hers, "I don't know what it is about you but I can't seem to get you our of my head. I think I'm beginning to fall in love with you wisegirl."

She smiled, "I think I am too seaweed brain. Are you going to kiss me or will I have to?"

I growled and pressed my lips to hers. She pulled me closer and I nipped at her bottom lip. She opened her mouth granting me entrance. My body felt like it was on fire as her hands traced up my back and rest in my hair. The need to turn was coming so I pulled away and placed my forehead on hers, taking deep breaths.

"Everything okay? Do we need to go back up?"

I smiled and pecked her lips a few times, "gods you make my heart race in excitement." I groaned, "yeah I need to go back up." I looked at my hand which began to change. I looked up at Annabeth, "hold your breath." I took us back up to shore and everyone was at the pavilion.

"Should I wait for you?"

I winced, "no go have fun. I'll be fine so just go and enjoy yourself."

She grabbed my shirt and kissed me one last time and boy was it a kiss. She pulled away with a smile, "go run around wolf boy." I looked back one more time before I shifted so I wouldn't have to worry about an uncontrolled shift. I took off for a short run to cool off. I reached the end of the forest where I had a clear view of the pavilion. I shifted and leaned on a tree while I watched Annabeth talk to her girl siblings.

"was he a good kisser?"

Annabeth blushed, "yeah. I think I might love him."

"Annabeth you know that he is dangerous. What if he hurts you?"

I frowned but continued to listen in, "he won't hurt me, Kath. I trust him and he knows when he is about to shift. Although, he is bad as listening to conversations." She looked over at me and smiled. She walked over to me, "What did I say about listening to people's conversation?"

"Wise girl I couldn't help but listen to your voice. It's so calming. I like listening to you talk."

She rolled her eyes, "I distinctly remember you calling me annoying."

I placed my hand on my chest, Annabeth I'm hurt. That was on a day of a full moon and I don't have complete control over what I say or do."

"Fine, I won't hold it against you. How about you go and talk to the other campers and have fun?"

I shook my head, "Nah, they don't like me very much and I'd rather be out here. A full moon is tomorrow night and I'm beginning to feel it. Plus, I'm tired and cranky from battling all day."

She grabbed my hand, "well how about you go sleep in your cabin and get some rest?"

"I think I will sleep out here." she shook her head and watched me shift. She sat down and I laid my head on her lap. Sadly my head barely fit in her lap but she stroked in between my eyes lulling me to sleep.

-Time SKIP-

When I woke up Annabeth had her head on my stomach, clutching my fur in her hands. I was curled around her. I couldn't move so I laid there watching her sleep peacefully. My ear flicked back and forth when I heard the campers moving around. I watched when Annabeth slowly opened her eyes. She looked around confused before meeting my eyes. She smiled, "sorry for falling asleep on you." She sat up and stretched. I stood and shifted back into my human form.

I groaned when my back popped, "it's fine. Did you sleep well?"

"Sure did. It's quiet out here and well it was better than hearing all your siblings snore."

We walked up to have breakfast, "sadly I don't get that pleasure. I hear everything and let me just say your cabin is the worst right next to the Aries they are way louder."

She laughed, "is it hard to hear all of the noises?"

I shrugged, "I'm used to it but loud noises are killer to the ears."

She nodded, "so you can hear higher frequencies?"

I nodded, "yep, as clear as day. I don't know about you Wise girl but I'm starving and the full moon is today so I need all the calories I can get."

"Do you want to actually eat at the table like the other demigods? I think they won't care about you being a werewolf and beside you saved Olympus, what's not to love?"

My eyes widened and I stared at her, "love? Do you love me Annabeth?"

She blushed and I could smell a tinge of a different emotion that I only smelled a few times from her, "and if I did?"

"I'd have to howl for you every full moon just so you would know that I'd never leave you unprotected."

"Protected? I can protect myself."

I smiled, "oh, I know you can. How about I re-word. So you won't feel lonely like you did when you were young. I know that feeling Annabeth and I don't want you to feel that ever again."

She had a tear trickle down her cheek and I wiped it away, "why must you say those kinds of words? You made me go all mushy."

"Mushy? I've never heard that kind human saying."

She laughed, "it means weak and emotional in that context." I nodded

I nodded, "like I said humans are weird. And I will sit at the Poseidon table, just remember I can hear all sorts of conversations and I'm closer so I'll hear all conversations a little more clearly." She shoved my shoulder causing her to fall. I laughed

I laughed, "super strength Wise girl and you seem to forget that."

"Whatever I'm going to get breakfast." I followed after her with a grin. Let me just say bacon is amazing. Why couldn't we have that in the pack, even though, I still prefer deer. I smiled when I heard Annabeth's siblings teasing her for falling asleep with me outside under the stars.

The wind blew east and a scent wafted through the air. I took another sniff and stood. Everyone stopped talking and watched me when I took off shifting as I ran. I could hear Annabeth yelled after me but I kept running. I knew that scent like the palm of my hand, Nyla and Bear. Running out of the border I barked as a white wolf ran to me. I shifted and so did she. She leaped in my arms.

"Percy! Oh, gods I missed you!" She pulled away and we placed our foreheads together.

"I missed you too. Where is Bear?"

She smiled, "turn around." I turned and was jumped by the one and only Bear. I laughed as I shoved him off.

"Percy!" I turn to see campers lined up with weapons.

"Annabeth it's fine. Actually, it's great. This Nyla who is my sister and Bear. Lower your weapons. They aren't here by orders." I turn to them, "why are you here?"

Nyla teared up, "Lycaon has issued an order to bring you back to the pack to officially remove you. Percy, he said you will have to pay for your crimes so Bear and I left to find you."

I grabbed her face, "you need to go back Ny, he will kill you"

She slapped my hand away, "I don't want to go back Percy. He's done things and I am not going through them again."

"We agreed to leave and we decided since you and Ny are future alpha's we can start a new pack."

I was shocked, "start a pack? Bear that's nuts." I looked over at Annabeth, "they won't hurt anyone, can you let them in?"

Annabeth nodded, "I Annabeth Chase let Nyla and Bear in camp-halfblood."

"We will talk more. Just follow me and we can talk." I lead them into camp and the campers were whispering.

Nyla frowned, "I can smell their fear."

Annabeth turned and urged the campers back their activities, "guys back to your schedule. Let them talk. I'll talk to you later Percy."

"Thanks, Annabeth!" I looked back at Nyla and Bear, "you'll get used to it. They just don't know you yet. So, what's this whole thing with starting a pack?"

"Well, if we start a pack we may have our father as an enemy but there are other packs who stand against his ways. We can ally and remove him from the picture and take control over his pack."

I shook my head, "that's crazy you two are , it might work"

Bear smiled, "the only problem is, who will be Alpha?"

"Me." Nyla and I said at the same time. Now, it's a full moon and well we were not rational.

"Nyla don't get me wrong but I'm older than you so I deserve to be alpha."

She got in my face, "I deserve it more than you. You haven't been with the pack as long as I have."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Bear walked a little closer, "guys I'm sure we can settle this without fighting each other."

We both looked at him, "Not now Bear!" He held his hands up and backed away and watched us. I heard Annabeth's voice,

I heard Annabeth's voice, "Um, what's going on?"

"Don't interfere, they are irrational because of the full moon. They are arguing over who will be the alpha and they might kill each other. Hopefully not but if it comes to that I'll pull them apart."

"I'll sit with you."

Nyla growled, "you don't fully understand the rules."

"Oh, please I've learned them especially when I was chained up for months!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" She pulled back her fist and aimed for my face. I dodged and pushed her back. Soon were wrestling each other on the ground.

"Are they killing each other yet?"

"Nope, trust me you'll know."

Shoved Nyla off me, "I'm done with this. Let's settle this the way were born to do. " I shifted and Nyla followed.

"Now they are trying to kill each other. Hey guys, maybe you should turn back into human and settle this calmly. People are starting to watch." I answered with a growl and Nyla pushed me to the ground aiming for my throat.

"Nyla no!" Bear shifted and tackled Nyla. I lunged forward.

"Percy stop! Please, you're not thinking right." I looked at Annabeth. I growled when she came closer, "it's okay, I know your not a killer especially when it comes to your family. Please turn back." I stopped growling when she lowered herself down showing submission. I sniffed her hand, "that's it Percy. Change back, I know you can do it."

She stroked behind my ear and I closed my eyes and slowly shifted. She smiled at me, "see I knew you could do it." I looked over to see Nyla looking at me.

"No hard feelings sis?" She walked over and punched me full force. I groaned and laughed.

"Now no hard feelings." I looked around and everyone was staring with a look of shock. I wiped the blood off my face

I wiped the blood off my face, "good arm Ny. But, gods why did you punch so hard."

she shrugged, "I wanted to release some tension." I looked around

I looked around, "don't you have things to do?" Everyone scattered and I stood.

Annabeth frowned, "please refrain from killing each other tonight."

I smirked, "we are of the same blood so we won't kill without a true reason. Just make sure you find me first in the morning. I don't think you want to see Bear naked."

"What makes you think I want to see you naked?"

"You always come to find me and I think that means something."

She pushed me, "you are disgusting. So your sister seems nice."

"Yeah, she can be."

Nyla came in between us, "what do you mean can be?"

Bear wrapped his arm around my neck, "yeah Percy what do you mean?"

"Um, nothing."

Annabeth looked up, "guys, the sun is going down. I'll go send campers to their cabins. I will come and find you with clothes."

"You are very interesting for a demigod. How are you not afraid?" Nyla sniffed in Annabeth's direction.

"I've known Percy for two years now. I trust him. You guys should hurry the moon rises in twenty minutes."

When we were alone I looked to Nyla, "when you said that father did something can you show me?"

She looked down, "you don't want to see."

"Nyla show me." Bear nodded to her and she turned around removing her shirt. I gasped when I saw the marks, "Nyla you should have contacted me. How many times?"

"twenty lashes. I'm fine, though." She pulled her shirt down and looked at me, "I'm fine Percy. Let's talk about this later I'm ready to run around like old times."

I smiled, "just like old times."

Bear smiled, "glad to be acknowledged."

Patting Bear on the back, "get used to it Bear. Nyla is pretty insensitive sometimes."

She swatted me on the back of my head. I quickly threw my shirt off and cried out in pain as the shift began to take over. We were all crying out and Nyla looked over at me, "last one to the giant rock over there loses." She cried out once more and we all turned. I ran with a pack for the first time in a year. I howled with them and for once I felt like I belonged.

**Finally finished! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review I would love to know aht you think.**

**Lot's of love,**

**Purplelittleninja**


	21. Chapter 21

**I can't believe we are at 21 chapters! It's been such a journey writing this and I can't wait to continue. I have big plans for this fanfiction that I am so excited for you guys to read. Just a reminder Percy is a werewolf and as I have stated before they are very physical with one another and hitting or biting is playful. If you look at wolves in the wild they fight one another as play. None of the "girls" are abusing him in any way.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I sat and watched Percy run with his sister and Bear. It's been four months since they came and I've learned one thing about werewolves, they are very physical with each other. One moment they'd be laughing and the next they are wrestling while arguing. I was just happy that they all have different colored coats so we can tell them apart in their wolf forms. I smiled when they chased one another around trying to bite the other's leg so they'd fall.

One thing I have noticed though is Nyla and Percy were complete opposites like the yin yang. His black fur was striking in the light and flowed in the wind, while Nyla's shined as the light hit her white fur. Seeing them play made me think of how lonely Percy had been while he stayed at camp. No one to roughhouse with or having someone who understood him on a certain level. The other campers were on edge as two more werewolves joined our camp. It's funny to think that Bear was the peace-keeper between the two siblings.

I shook out of my thoughts when Percy shifted and plopped next to me. I looked over at him, "tired?"

He stretched out as he laid on the grass, "man it's like they have an endless supply of energy. The only good thing is the curse keeping them from penetrating my skin with their teeth."

I laid next to him and faced him, "doesn't that hurt when you guys play like that?"

He smiled, "nah that's how we have fun and train the young ones to fight."

I placed my hand on his and he looked me in the eye, "what's it like? You seem like a different person having them around."

"What do you mean?"

I ran my finger over his soft lips, "your smiling a lot more. You used to never smile like this." He kissed my hand and up my arm.

I shuddered when his lips reached my elbow, "you make me a different person."

"How so?"

He continued up my arm and stopped at my shoulder, "I don't want to lose control and hurt you that's why I changed."

I released a breath, "you won't hurt me, I trust you."

I could feel him smile against my skin, "good because I at least know you trust me so I can do this." I went to open my mouth but his trailed up to my lips. He pulled away leaving me breathless.

"What was that for?"

He smiled, "for a daughter of Athena you are clueless. I love you wise girl."

He loved me? Holy Hera. I smiled wide, "I love you too seaweed brain." I stood grabbing his hand.

"Where are we going?"

I tugged him along past other campers who probably thought I was nuts for dating a werewolf, "to the beach! It's quiet over there." I sat down pulling him with me. He closed his eyes taking deep breaths like he was trying to calm himself.

He looked at me, "gods Annabeth you have no clue what you do to my wolf side." His pupils were dilated which I've come to learn was that he could shift at any moment.

"Care to explain?"

"Well for starters every full moon I seem to watch the Athena cabin waiting for you to look out the window to look for me. I can't help but listen for you when you aren't around and when I see you my heart seems to race."

I leaned on his shoulder and he pulled me on his lap. My head rested on his chest and I listened to his heart beat. His arms were wrapped around my waist and I sighed in happiness as he kept me warm, "you are so hot."

He laughed, "why, thank you. I do try."

I rolled my eyes, "that's not what I meant. I mean your skin is like a heater."

"Werewolves have a higher body temperature." He pulled me tighter against him. I watched as he played with the water making shapes of different animals for two hours. The sun was setting. He suddenly stopped, making me look up at him. He tilted his head down when I pulled his face down. Our kiss went from sweet to a hot and heated kiss. I opened my mouth when he ran his tongue over my lip. His chest vibrated as he growled. His hands resting on my hips and slowly rising. He suddenly stopped and I opened my eyes.

Our kiss went from sweet to a hot and heated kiss. I opened my mouth when he ran his tongue over my lip. His chest vibrated as he growled. His hands resting on my hips and slowly rising. He suddenly stopped and I opened my eyes, "what's wrong?"

His lips were pressed together, "Annabeth I don't know if I can stop myself from going further." I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I trust you, Percy. It will be okay." His eyes softened

His eyes softened, "I don't want to hurt you. The full moon is in two days."

"You won't hurt me." The little package in my back pocket seemed to feel heavier as I stared at Percy who held the look of desire in his eyes. What I said seemed to make him relax.

His hands tightened around my waist as he attacked my neck with kisses. My hands went up his back and tangled through his hair. Before he could pull my shirt I pulled away, "not out here. Sand would not be comfortable in certain areas." I was breathing heavy.

He smiled and scooped me in his arms, "Percy!"

"Shhh do you want us to get caught?"

I quieted down, "so where are you taking me?"

"My cabin since no one sleeps in it. I can have you all to myself." I blushed bright red and he kicked the door closed. I locked it before he walked further in and e gently laid me on the one bed that looked like someone slept on it. "so where were we?"

I hummed, "I believe you were about to take my shirt off." He smiled and slowly lifted my shirt kissing my skin along the way. he lifted his arms so I could remove his shirt. He growled when my hand traced along his scared back, "where did these come from?"

"A whip with a silver point." He almost looked ashamed but I went to his stomach where he had a long jagged scar, "that was from the time I ate before the alpha and I was punished for it." I pressed soft kisses along each scar. His touch was gentle and soon we were lost in our own little world of just the two of us.

* * *

I opened my eyes when I felt a hand trailing along my body. He smiled, "morning beautiful."

"Morning. Holy Hera wat happened to the room?" The metal head board was bent and a pillow laid shredded on the floor. I looked around for my clothes and my favorite pair of underwear was torn.

He scratched the back of his head, "how am I going to explain this to Chiron?"

I looked around, "you don't and he will think it's a werewolf problem." I couldn't help but laugh at what we did.

I went to get up but Percy pulled me to him, "Not yet Annabeth."

"Percy I have to go before everyone wakes up."

He placed his face in the curve of my neck and breathed in my scent, "I apologize for what Nyla and Bear say to you."

"What do you mean?"

I could feel him smile against my skin, "your scent has mixed with mine so they will know. You are mine and I'm yours now."

I smiled, "so does this mean we are technically mates in the animal side of things?"

His grip tightened, "yep and no one else can have you." He nibbled on my ear which was a wolfish gesture. I couldn't help but laugh before pushing him away. I heard him walk behind me and felt his hand on my thigh, "I bruised you. I knew I should've stopped."

I looked down and saw on both sides of my waist were hand shaped bruises. I held his face so he would look at me, "I'm okay. You didn't hurt me and I'm glad you didn't stop."

He gestured to my thigh, "Obviously I did."

"Percy they are just bruises and they will fade."

"But-"

"Perseus Jackson I said I fine!"

His eyes widened and he didn't say another word about the bruises. I pulled jeans on and went searching for my shirt. "Have you seen my shirt?"

I turned and saw him in jeans that rested low on his hips he pulled a shirt out, "here use one of mine."

He smiled, "you should wear my shirts more often."

"Percy go find a shirt."

He gave me a devious smile, "I think I am going to walk around with out my shirt. I think you just think you can't keep your eyes off of me."

I reached for the pillow and it hit him in the face. "I'm leaving now."

He laughed, "I'll see you at breakfast."

I rushed to my cabin hoping that everyone wouldn't notice that I was sneaking back into my cabin.

I opened the cabin door and saw everyone passing around money. Amy nudged Jessica on the arm and yelled, "Annabeth!"

I frowned, "were you guys taking bets on me?"

Cody stood, "the whole camp has been taking bets when they saw you walking to the beach with Percy. So did you do it?"

"None of your damn business!" I could my face burning.

He whispered to another, "she totally did it." He looks up, "what was it like? Was it Twilight style?"

"I'm done with you guys." I trudged out with a frown pulling at my lips. Other campers were walking about and smiled at me.

I sat at my table and met Percy's eyes. Bear walked behind him and slapped Percy's back so hard I heard the echo. Nyla sat down by Percy and wrinkled her nose. She scooted to the other end of the table.

I looked up and Percy smiled at me before winking. His gaze broke away when Nyla started speaking to him. I looked to my half siblings, "will you guys knock it off! What I do in my love life doesn't concern you!"

Malcolm nodded, "I agree with Annabeth we should stop this nonsense we aren't children of Aphrodite. Leave her and Percy alone."

I smiled, "thank you, Malcolm." I looked up When I heard a scream and Bear went running as Percy chased after him. What ever what was said I don't think I ever want to know. It soon turned from just playful chase to them wrestling each other to the ground. Nyla stood like she was getting ready to break them apart if things got more violent.

TIME SKIP (beginning of the lost Hero.):

I looked around looking for Percy and turned when a hand was on my shoulder, "Annabeth Percy's scent has disappeared like he never existed." Nyla's eyes were widened with worry.

"Does that mean he's dead?"

Nico walked up, "no I would've felt it."

Nyla and Bear nodded, "plus we would still be able to smell him. Now, what do we do?"

I felt tears slide down my face, "call a council meeting and we can discuss a plan." They nodded and ran off.

I walked in the Poseidon cabin and laid in his bed which was still bent. I held his blanket close because it smelled just like him. I couldn't panic and I need to find him. Percy had a bounty on his head from abandoning the pack and he was out there somewhere. I wiped my face and held my head up high as I walked to the meeting that had one missing member.

**I really liked writing this chapter and I hoped you guys liked it. Please review I would love to know what you think. Now please be aware that I am not re-writing the books so I'm going to be skipping a lot of things and will do chapters of certain parts or like how I only wrote parts of the summer in between books. If you want to read anything in particular please don't be afraid to ask me. **

**Lot's of Love, **

**Purplelittleninja**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys I'm really happy about updating. Please be prepared for some major time skips because I really want to get through the books so I can have my own plot line that's been starting in the background through the different information I've been feeding you. **

**Annabeth's POV:**

I led Leo to the Heptus cabin. He grinned from ear to ear seeing all of his half-siblings building things. One thing stood out to me and him. Leo went straight to the armour they were working on to fit Percy's wolf form. It was beautiful, the metal was celestial bronze but painted a light grey with sea green painted on the little engravings. He picked up the headpiece, "um guys this isn't for a human. Why are you making this?"

I smiled, "it's for Percy he's a werewolf. So this armour is going to be for him if they can figure out how to have it disappear or change shape like Percy does."

"I thought Percy was a demigod."

"Half. The other half is a werewolf."

He laughed, "Annabeth werewolves don't exist."

A frown pulled at my lips. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to where Nyla and Bear were hanging out in the sun. Nyla didn't even look over, "yes, Annabeth?"

"How'd you do that?"

Nyla turned to the new voice, "oh you're one of the new campers for the prophecy. I'm Nyla Percy's sister."

Leo smirked, "are you also a werewolf?"

I took a step back, "Leo be careful what you say."

Nyla smirked and Bear kept looking back and forth between them, "yeah and what of it?"

"Prove it." I face palmed.

Nyla stood and pretended to stretch, "fine I'll prove it."

"Nyla-" Bear stopped mid-sentence when Nyla turned and lunged at Leo.

He leapt back screaming, "oh my gods! Get away!"

Bear laughed, "dude you look like you're going to piss yourself. Relax Nyla won't kill you. Probably."

Leo gulped down air, "Annabeth! Why didn't you tell me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Leo I warned you. Turn back Nyla." She shook her fur and did what I said.

"Humans are so annoying."

Leo smiled, "how do you do it? Are you one too? Were you always like that?"

"One at a time. Plus yes Nyla and I are werewolves. We were born not bitten." He said bitten like it was a dirty word.

Nyla shrugged, "I just do it. All I need to do is think of shifting and it happens. Although, sometimes the shift is forced if I am hurt, afraid, or angry, oh, and the full moon."

Leo frowned, "I wonder where do your clothes go when you change?"

"We aren't sure yet that's why my cabin is trying to help your siblings figure that part out. We do know that silver can't pass through where ever their clothes go. But silver burns them and prevent the shift."

Leo looked over the two, "Could you do it again? Are they making armour for you two?"

"Yeah, they are working on it. Leo, I'm tired and I would like to sit and relax before I go back searching for my idiot brother." Her nose crinkled when he stepped closer.

"Please! I've never seen something like this before! I want to know how it works!" She growled and Bear grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Nyla calm down it's the full moon talking. I'm sorry Leo maybe next time." I grabbed Leo's arm and pulled him away.

"Annabeth come on! I need to go back and talk to them."

"Leo you will get your face ripped off. Now we need to build a giant wolf proof cage on the argo so Percy can shift on a full moon safely."

He nodded, "alright fine. Let's get back to work. Could I help on making the armour because I would love to know how it works."

I smiled, "Yeah besides you will be spending time with Percy on the Argo." We began working on the plans and the Argo was almost complete. In the giant storage area, we built a giant cage that was made of silver dipped in celestial bronze. Piper, Jason, and Leo were fitting well in camp. We finally knew where Percy was and where Jason belongs. I knew from the start about the Roman gods. Percy told me who his godly parent was and why he was so special to his father's pack.

It broke my heart to know how Percy's life actually began and why he was so closed off. He was sworn to never tell us about the Romans but he was allowed to tell me. I've kept this secret for a year and it still bugs me to this day that we've been separated all this time. Percy and Jason were the bridge on bringing us together.

But man when I see Percy I'm going to so kick his sorry wolf ass for disappearing like he did whether it was on purpose or not I don't care. He's made me worry so much that I think I've been sweating non-stop.

**Percy's PoV:**

the roman campers were interesting. Hazel, Frank and I were on a moving train and man I think my heart is about to pop out of my chest. the burn on my arm was completely healed and I was surprised that my healing didn't make it fade. I can't remember much about why I came here and my memory is foggy. All I know is that I'm a son of Lycaon, Lupa, and the adoptive son of Poseidon er Neptune I mean. I keep thinking of a girl with grey eyes and blond hair. The scent of lemons made me think of her but I don't know who she was. The thought of this mysterious girl made my heart race and all I want to do is turn into my wolf so I can run to her.

I looked over at Frank and Hazel who kept looking over at me with worried expressions. They saw my transform on a full moon and I tried to kill them. Thank gods Frank turned into a giant eagle and carried Hazel to safety.

"Is it always that painful Percy?"

I looked over at Hazel and my eyes softened, "yes. I'm sorry for trying to attack you. The full moon makes me loose all human thoughts."

"It's okay I kind of figured you weren't all there. But I saw your bones break and mold into something different. It looked unnatural."

I looked down. The transformation on a full moon was completely different than one that isn't. I opened my mouth and closed it several times before saying, "don't worry guys. It's natural I promise, it's just that way once a month you don't need to worry. I've been like this since I was born. I'm okay, I promise."

I saw water as we passed through to another town my breath caught before releasing slowly. After drowning in mud from an evil earth mother I the adoptive son of Neptune who can breathe under water is afraid of drowning.

TIME SKIP...

I walked with Reyna who announced me as praetor of Rome when a giant flying boat stopped above us. I thought boats couldn't even fly. My eyes widened at the scent of lemons. "Percy!" My breath halted and I slowly turned to find the blond girl that kept trying to reappear in my memories.

"Annabeth!" All my memories came back to me. All the Romans were on guard as Annabeth ran up to me. I lifted her up from the ground laughing, "I missed you." She pushed her lips to mine in a deep kiss. The next thing I knew was she judo flipped me and held a knife at my neck.

"Don't you ever leave me like this again!"

I smirked, "consider me warned."

A guy that I don't know walked over to Reyna, "Annabeth normally doesn't judo flip people she meets."

Reyna pulled him into a hug, "I missed you, Jason."

I pulled Annabeth in my arms when I stood up and stuck my nose in her neck. I sighed, "gods I missed you. I couldn't remember anything but your hair and beautiful eyes," I sniffed her neck again and she laughed, "I remembered your scent."

"Percy you can stop now."

I grabbed her hand, "so who did you come with?"

I followed her to the giant flying boat and she introduced me to Leo, Piper, and Jason who came back up with Frank and Hazel. Coach Hedge said he'd keep an eye on me so I wouldn't cause any trouble. I introduced them to everyone except Jason who came from the camp. Annabeth walked me down to the cargo bay. She stopped at an enclosed box and looked over at me, "I thought we could use a spot for you to turn in so I had Leo help build this so you had a place to shift."

She opened the bolted door and walked in. There was fake grass and it was quiet. There was a scent of flowers and trees. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "it smells like I am outside."

"I had Leo add the smells so it wouldn't feel so dark and like a cage. I hope this will be okay."

I smiled at her, "as long as it keeps you guys are safe I'm fine with anything. I'll have to thank Leo."

She smiled and we walked back down to the Roman camp. We walked around and I showed her everything. We talked about our separate adventures and all the things that were different. I told her I spent time with my mother and how it wasn't what I was hoping it would be like when I first see my mother since I haven't seen her since I was a little kid. I nuzzled Annabeth, "I promise that we won't get separated again."

Things went kind of south when Leo went nuts blowing up the Roman camp. Let's say we had to leave in a hurry and Piper was amazing with her charmspeak and the little pest left Leo's body. Sadly the Romans didn't believe us even if Jason tried to tell them. Annabeth grabbed my hand, "come down to the cargo bay, I want to show you something."

Annabeth grabbed my hand, "come down to the cargo bay, I want to show you something." I followed Annabeth and she carried a blanket and pillow. She smiled wide before laying the blanket down and pillow on the glass panel that allowed us to see the land below. "It's my favorite place to be. When we were flying to come get you this is where I would come to think."

"It's beautiful Annabeth." She pulled me down and kissed me. It turned in a heated and needed kiss. I pulled back, "what if we get caught?"

She smiled, "it will be okay." She pulled me back down and we made up all the time we've been apart.

We must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Leo walked in,"oh, gods! I'm so sorry!" He slammed his hands over his face and Annabeth pulled the blanket over herself more.

"Leo! Get out!" I walked into the wall a few times before running out. "Annabeth looked at me and we both busted out laughing." I watched her as she pulled on her clothes. She looked over at me, "Percy get dressed before someone else walks in." I smiled and pulled my clothes on.

We walked into the room where everyone was hanging out. Leo was blushing like mad, "guys they were doing it in the cargo bay! I walked in on them!"

Annabeth pushed his head down, "Leo shut up!"

Jason smiled at me, "long night?" Piper and Hazle giggled.

I rolled my eyes, "shut up guys." I sat down and grabbed one of the plates imagining a blood red steak on eggs. Everyone but Annabeth stared in shock as I ate. I looked up, "what?"

Frank looked away, "that's nasty dude."

Annabeth smiled, "wait until you have to find him after a full moon. Guts everywhere."

Just then coach Hedge grabbed my by the back of my neck, "you come with me! Annabeth you too."

"Ow! coach let me go!"

"You two were sleeping together in the cargo bay! That is unacceptable. Door's stay partially opened and no one is allowed down there together." He yelled at us some more before cooling off. everyone was smiling when we walked back in.

Jason leaned back, "have a nice chat?"

I growled and continued eating. Annabeth kept looking over at me and would smile. I would smile back and Piper would wink at Jason. We all talked before going to business on our prophecy. We were up against an evil earth mother who was still asleep but still caused havoc. All seven of us were preparing for war and still needed to know what our prophecy was even about.

**All finished! Please review I would love to know what you think. I know it's a little different but oh well. I'm going to be skipping quiet a few parts so please be aware and it follows the books so you shouldn't be lost. **

**Lot's of Love,**

**Purplelittleninja.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright, new chapter finally. Sadly this fanfic will come to an end probably in ten more chapters. I am going to do a sequel which will most likely be a crossover but I'm not sure with what. I have many plans for the sequel and I love them so much I may write several and post so you can pick what you would like to read. The ideas are crossing over with these books: A Court of Thornes and Roses, Throne of Glass, Teen wolf, Harry Potter, or The Avengers. Please let me know what you guys would like to see crossing over with this fanfiction.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

The full moon was tonight and Percy was more agitated than normal. When ever someone would approach him he would growl and turn away like the sound of their voice was poison. Jason and Percy fought from Gea and now Jason is afraid that Percy would try to kill him because of it. Nico was in trouble and we had to rush before it was too late.

Piper stood next to me, "is he always like this on the day of a full moon?"

Frank looked up, "When Hazel and I were with him he was almost absent but not violent like today."

I sighed, "it depends. He is normally in control but with the stress, it might be that his primal side is more dominant because there is a threat. I think we should be in the air because the water is reflecting his emotions." The ocean swayed violently reaching out for Percy as he paced back and forth.

Hazel was quiet, "he never told us what it feels like. Has he told you what he feels?"

Everyone turned to me as we huddled to the opposite side of the ship, "he has. He said it's like being trapped in a body that isn't yours. The wolf only wants to run and be free, but it can't."

"Wait then why won't he just stay as a wolf during the day so he won't have to shift?" Jason looked at me quizzically.

"Sadly he would then be a wolf in human skin during the full moon. That's Zeus's curse. The first werewolf Lycaon angered Zeus and Zeus killed his sons and made Lycaon into a werewolf. Sadly Lycaon loved his curse and thinks of it as a gift, so now there are werewolves in many packs and across the world."

"What can we do to help?"

I smiled to Hazel, "don't make him angry." With that, I walked over to Percy. I reached for his shoulder, "Percy what wrong?"

He shook his head, "something is wrong."

My brows furrowed, "what do you mean?" We were on our way to Charleston and were going to be there in an hour.

He growled frustrated, "I don't- I don't know." He paced some more while looking ahead as if he could see danger. "Annabeth something is wrong you have to let everyone know."

I nodded, "I will. How about you sit down and relax?"

I looked over at Piper worryingly she nodded and walked over. He voice laced with charmspeak, "Percy, look at me." He paused and looked at her, "everything is okay."

He growled, "no it's not."

She huffed and her voice made me lean in to listen, "everything is okay. Relax Percy, rest before we get to the harbor."

His shoulder's seemed to relax and his eyes cleared. He sat down leaning against the railing of the ship. He still had his nervous tick but at least he wasn't pacing and growling.

Everyone seemed to relax. Jason looked over, "what is going on?"

"He says something is wrong but it would take a fool to go and attack a werewolf on a full moon."

Leo smiled wide, "We are almost there! Hey, Percy, you have a plan?"

Percy looked up, "I'm going to jump in the harbor and talk to some of the sea creatures." I sighed in relief as he seemed to be more himself. He looked over at me and walked over, "next time you have Piper charmspeak me try calming me down first."

I smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

His arm snaked around my waist and he leaned in, his breath hot against my skin, "oh I think you do. Though I would say I'll pay you back later but I'm turning into a giant wolf tonight so I'll have to take a raincheck."

I loosened a breath that I didn't even know I was holding, "I'll make sure to write you in on my schedule." I laughed when he nuzzled his face in my neck. I could hear him breathe in deep as he took in my scent.

He sighed, "I should walk away before coach pushes me off the Argo. Leo land in the harbor!"

Leo stuck his head out holding the Wii remote, "Got it!" Percy smiled at me when we landed and turned running as he jumped off into the water. Piper was fanning her face

Piper was fanning her face, "Jeez I never thought he would leave."

I rolled my eyes, "We didn't do anything."

She gave me a pointed look, "yet. Just wait until after tonight."

TIME SKIP

Octavian was getting on my nerves. Surrender to Rome? Really? I looked around as he yelled something about my knife. I looked over at the water, we were surrounded and we needed help. So I did the one thing that would make them think I was a stupid blonde. I threw my knife in the water.

Octavian yelled, "What was that for? I didn't say toss it! That could've been evidence or spoils of war!" Oh, stupid demigods. They have no idea that Percy was at his strongest. Everything was amplified, smell, hearing, strength, and power.

Water erupted and the demigod's surrounding us were sputtering in the water and Percy was on deck with a fanged smile, "I think you dropped this."

"Guys we need to run." Piper ran and we rushed to the Argo. I had to find the map so I took charge and the boys were to protect the Argo.

Percy looked over at me, "I knew there was something off. Please be careful Wisegirl." He kissed my lips before springing to action as he pulled Riptide out of his pocket.

TIME SKIP (Sorry I just don't want to rewrite the books so I'm skipping)

After Leo finding us as Percy was struggling against the full moon pull.

Jason and Frank slung his arms over their shoulders, "Annabeth we need to hurry." He gritted his teeth as we rushed to the Argo.

"Just a little longer Percy, Leo! Open the confinement room!" Leo nodded and took off climbing the ladder. Jason and Frank struggled as Percy sagged in pain. Going down the steps while Percy became dead weight seemed like it was difficult.

They lowered Percy down to the ground and he was panting with his eyes closed shut. "Close it. It's okay, I'll be okay."

I took a deep breath and shut the door locking it. Hazel looked up, "I think I'm going to get some sleep." She flinched when Percy started screaming, "or try to." She walked out with Frank behind her.

Piper looked up at me, "is it like this every month?"

"Yeah every month."

Jason closed his eyes when the screams turned into snarling, "sounds painful."

Leo smiled, "no kidding. So would he kill us if we let him out?"

"Yep, he'd rip your throat out if he thought you were a treat."

"How would he think we aren't a threat?"

I looked over at Jason, "you need to submit and lower yourself to show you aren't a threat. Like this." I lowered my body down and held my palm up before standing up. "that pose shows that you aren't a threat. Percy would most likely sniff you before running off to kill an animal. Hunting becomes a strong instinct and he will be gone all night."

Jason looked at Piper, "we should all get some sleep. Who's on watch?"

"Frank and Leo." I followed them up the stairs and gave one last look in the cargo bay before going to my room. I could have sworn I heard a whine as I left.

I have asked Percy to turn me since he's immortal and I'm not. He had refused every time saying the bite could kill me. I asked again and he said after the war is over he would turn me. I laid down hugging my pillow as I fell asleep.

**Alright, finally got to update. I'm so excited to write the sequel for this like my friend and I have been bouncing off ideas one after another in excitement. Please review and let me know what crossover you guys would like to read from the choices above. **

**Have a nice day, **

**Littlepurpleninja.**


End file.
